I have a sister?
by Chihuahua rocks
Summary: When Zevo 3 stumbles upon a sick experiment and rescue a girl named Jackie searching for her brother,Jason learns some startling news. He has a sister. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

I have a sister!

Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic!I really had to write this. :P

~Prologue~

It was a cold,rainy night in Stankville and as usual Jason,Ellie,and Matt were patrolling *in their mutant forms*like they normally was silent for some reason."I guess its a no-mutant night,"Said Kewl Breeze breaking the silence,"I'm not too sure about that."Said Z-strap,when all of a sudden they heard a scream of pain!"Sounds like trouble,Zevo-3 lets go!"Said Z-strap.

~Jackie's pov~

"It burns stop it,stop it!"Screamed poor I want is to find my brother not get experimented on,thought Jackie."Hurts doesn't it,don't worry with your mutant powers you will help me create a army of mindless animals and mutants!*Evil laugh*You might live."Said Stankfoot sinisterly."How about I stick that needle up your."

~No ones pov~

Just before Jackie could swear the Zevo-3 broke into Stankfoot's lab!"Get them Blacktop!"Barked Stankfoot."KB ice the floor!"Z-strap commanded."Time to chill!"Said Kewl Breeze,Blacktop fell on the floor with a loud*thump!* "Hello I need help here I have big needles on my freakin arms and legs!"yelled Jackie."I'm going to help you just hold up!"Answered Z-strap,Elastika wrapped her hair around Blacktop and threw him out the Breeze was trying to take off the needles but it didn't work instead it hurt Jackie even worse,so Elastika pulled them off quickly which hurt Jackie alot."Ouch!Whoa,I see fairies and magical pixies!"Shrieked Jackie then she went unconscious."We should get her of out of here."Said Elastika."I wonder who she is anyways?"Said Kewl Breeze."I don't know but lets take her to my barge and ask her,"said Z-strap."Curse you Zevo-3!"Cried the Zevo-3 flew to Jason's barge.

Well I needed to write this and sorry I haven't wrote any new chapters for "3 Months"I did something really wrong so for now enjoy this awsome pawsome story!Chapter 2 coming soon to a theater near you!J.K,Chihuahua rocks out!


	2. Where am I?

I have a sister!

Chapter two!I am sooooo happy!I could almost cry!XD

~Jackie's pov~

Where am I?Am I dead?No I would not be dead because...b..because I was rescued,right,thought Jackie.

~No one's pov~

Jackie opened her eyes,she quickly sat up and looked around the room."What,how did I get here?Said Jackie to herself. Then the door opened and in came Jason,Ellie,and Matt."Who,who are you?Where am I?"Asked Jackie."Well your in my room,second I'm Jason,this is Ellie,and thats Matt."Said Jason calmly."We rescued you from Stankfoot that crazy scientist if you remember,"said Ellie."Yea you knocked out after we took those needles off you,"said Matt."Now who are you,"asked Jason."M..m..me? I'm Jackie,I'm not sure what's my last name though."Said Jackie rather shyly."Maybe we can take you home then,right,"said Ellie politely."Well acctually I live on the street and I'm looking for my brother,I only know he lives in New Eden city and I have a photo of him when he was nine and I was five."Said Jackie "You live on the street?"Asked Matt."Yup and with my friend Viper,were ever she is."Said Jackie."Well,we can help you find your brother then,"Said Jason,Ellie,Matt,and Jackie looked surprised at Jason. "R...r...really?"Asked Jackie."Well,duh its not like we leave you on the streets or somethig."Answered Jason,Ellie and Matt looked at eachother confused,Jason wasn't like this,normally Ellie was like this,wierd is what they thought."Okay well one thing though...VIPER!"Called Jackie came a mutant cat creature with long thin whiskers,green eyes,and black fur."You called?"Said Viper.

Well I guess its a cliffhanger to all readers plus me!Why is Jason helping Jackie? Ellie jealous?Hell yea!What is Jackie's awsome powers?Only I know!How does Jackie look?I'll probably say how she looks on the next chapter Chihuahua rocks out!P.S Try to guess her powers!:]


	3. I'll bet you five bucks they're kissing!

I have a sister!

I don't own Zevo 3 if I did I'd be rich!This is Jason and Ellie centered next is about Jason and Jackie sooo enjoy!

"Okay talking mutant cat...that's new." Ellie said with sarcasm.

"Says the girl with pink hair!" Countered Viper.

"This is going to be hard," said Jason.

"VIPER!You keep your muzzle shut!"Jackie said. Matt giggled.

"You have a temper just like Jason!"

Everyone glared at Matt.

"Matt,how about I shove my foot up your ass!" Jackie said with anger.

"Can you show us the photo so maybe we can get started on looking for your brother?" Jason asked.

"Uh,Jason I need to have a private talk with you in the kitchen," said Ellie.

"Oh,you two are dating!"Jackie said looking at Jason.

"No!" said Jason and Ellie in unison. Matt let out a guffaw as the two went two the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

"Jason seriously why do you all of sudden want to help her?" Ellie demanded, crossing her arms and giving Jason a mighty glare.

"Well she lives on the streets the least we can do is help her." Jason tried to explain.

"Jason I know that's not the real reason," Ellie snapped.

Jason sighed with defeat.

"Okay since you soooo badly want to know then here's my reason...she has no parents and I know how it feels to be abandoned. She's lucky to have a brother who is ALIVE."

Ellie stared at Jason lost without words; she was shocked at his reason.

~Jason's room~

"I'll bet you five bucks they're making out," Jackie said with a smirk.

"Deal!" said Matt knowing he's going to win. "Viper can you go. Jackie couldn't finish Viper already left.

~Kitchen~

Viper was secretly spying on them, hiding on the staircase.

"Jason why couldn't you tell us?" Ellie asked in her motherly tone.

"Because I thought you guys would think it's stupid!" Jason answered her question with venom, which made Ellie a bit mad.

"Kiss,kiss," Viper whispered. A chill went down her spine and she smirked.

She wanted to see the two share a smooch more than anything at the moment.

~Ellie's pov~

Okay awkward silence...Why are we just staring at each other? Oh god do I like him? I'm not going to lie to myself...I do! Okay just kiss him Ellie! What the hell is holding you back! Just do it!

~Jason's pov~

Are we getting closer? Oh,crap we are! Okay Jason James just don't screw up kiss her!

~Jason's room~

"You know what this is getting annoying!" Jackie complained. "I need to find my brother or else!"

Matt was freaking out. He hoped Ellie and Jason we're coming already. "Um just show me the photo?"Said Matt cautiously.

"Sure here but be careful."Answered Jackie.

Matt knew the ash black haired African-American with highlighter green eyes wanted to find her brother really bad. Jackie dug into her blue jeans and unfolded the photo when he saw it he couldn't believe who it was...he knew who was her brother.

~Kitchen~

Ellie and Jason felt each others lips. Ellie closed her eyes until they were just blue slits, Jason held his breath.

"Yes!" Viper whispered.

They broke the kiss and said nothing. "Uh okay weird, huh?" Ellie said, her face turning red.

"Yea weird is right," Jason agreed, blushing too.

"Guys come quick!" Matt yelled from Jason's room. They quickly ran to Jason's room.

~Jason's room~

"Matt whats wrong?"

"I...I...I know who her brother is!" Matt shouted.

"Who?"

Matt pointed his pale finger at Jason. "You!"

Everyone gasped. Their hearts were in their throats, their mouths dry in shock, and their eyes pinned to Jason.

.Explode for no P.S Dylexa helped me with this chapter hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. The argument

I have a sister!

Chapter 4!Enjoy...thank you.

Everyone stood there staring at Jason. Jason started to back up, quickly dashing out the room and nearly crashing into his grandmother.

"Jason James what in the world is wrong with you?"

Jason winced. He wished he had looked where he was going...he was in no mood to speak. Learning that he had a sister had made him emotional, and his pride had held back tears, but he knew that his eyes would not stay dry forever.

"...Grams I'm sorry but...d..do I-I...do I have a s-sister?" Jason stuttered. That last word, sister, was such a strange word for him to use that it had come out strangely, like a snake speaking the human tongue. Whenever Jason had actually used that word, it was usually because he was talking about someone else having a sister.

Grams paused. She considered lying to Jason, saying "oh no, you're my only grandson Jason!", but she knew that she had been caught. Saying other wise would have made it clear that she was lying.

Grams sighed in defeat. Her guilt was pure.

"Jason um...n...y..yes you do...I-"

"SO BASICALLY YOU'RE SAYING THAT I HAD A SISTER THIS WHOLE TIME!" Jason spat. "THIS WHOLE TIME, I HAD A SISTER, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Don't yell at your grandmother! You know better, Jason!"

Jason lowered his head, ashamed. He had been so angry that he had forgotten his manners.

"Sorry Grams."

Grams put her hand on Jason's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Jason I didn't want to tell you because you had forgotten about her ever since you turned 12 years old. She was adopted to avoid a harsh life. It was best for her."

Jason let his tears trickle down from his eyes this time, not caring about his pride anymore.

This whole time...I wasn't an only child...

...

Ellie, Matt, Viper and Jackie stared at each other in heard Jason and his Grandmother's hushed voices, most likely arguing about Jason's sister.

Viper took a deep breath, deciding that it was time one of them spoke. She broke the silence.

"Hey Jackie, I guess you won the bet!" Viper said excitedly.

Jackie looked silently towards Ellie and grinned evilly.

"Um, what bet?" Ellie asked.

"Oh you and Jason kissed!" Jackie mocked, making kissing noises.

Matt angrily dug into his pocket and yanked out his wallet. He stuffed his hand inside, searching furiously for a five dollar bill, and finally pulled it out and gave it to Jackie.

Ellie's cheeks turned a bright red the color of tomatoes. "Pff, you guys are crazy. We didn't kiss!"

But the three didn't buy it. They had Viper see it with her own eyes for crying out loud, how could they?

...

Jason fealt like he was being torn apart in the inside.

"Jason I'm sorry I never told you about her...is...she here?" Grams asked.

Jason softly nodded a yes, and Grams walked upstairs along with Jason to his room.

...

The door opened. Ellie, Matt, Viper and Jackie turned around to see Grams and Jason.

Grams looked at Jackie, guessing that this was Jason's sister. The resemblance between the two made it obvious. Grams smiled sweetly.

"Hello Jackie. It's very nice to meet you...I'm your grandmother...or for short, you can just call me Grams."

Jackie looked down at her feet shyly. She was still lost in her mind to even talk to Grams. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy.

"H-h-h-hello...Grams?" Jackie frowned, deciding on whether or not she liked calling her grandmother "Grams".

Jason sat next to Ellie and Matt on his bed.

"Jackie I want you to meet your brother Jason. I want you two to get to know each other tomorrow,so Jason you are going to miss school tomorrow to get to know each other...am I clear?" Grams said, raising her brow.

"Yes,"said Jason and Jackie in unison.

"Ellie, Matt, it's time for you two to go home; your parents called a moment ago." Grams lied. She wanted Jason and Jackie to have some time to chat.

Ellie and Matt left without questions and walked out the door, still shocked with the news. Jason had a sister! Unbelievable!

Hope Jason doesn't hate it as much as I do, having a younger sibling and all. Ellie thought as she and Matt walked out.

"Viper, c'mon dear, can you help me tidy up?" Grams asked nicely. Viper hesitated for a moment until she realized that Grams had wanted her to leave as well. Respecting their privacy, she nodded, following Grams out the door.

For a long time Jason and Jackie stayed in awkward silence, unsure how to start a conversation. This was all so new to them.

Jackie finally spoke up, deciding that she didn't like staying silent. "So, um...you're my brother, huh? Weird, right?"

"I...I don't know..."said Jason quietly. "So um what do you like to do?"

"Me? Well, I like to sketch sometimes...I used to skate but I don't have a skate board anymore, sadly. I also love to pull pranks sometimes, and a little free running!" Jackie gushed. "So what do you like to do?"

Jason was surprised to hear that Jackie loved these activities...they were his favorite as well.

Spoiler! Jason and Jackie are going to have a brother sister day!Soon I hope.I hope you guys enjoy this!Chihuahua rocks out!


	5. Brother and sister bonding day!

I have sister!

Chapter 5!I do not own Zevo 3 once more so enjoy or explode unexpectidley!

Jason had told Jackie that he loved doing the same things she did, then from the excitement of telling her,got an idea.

"So, hey, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Jackie thought for a moment.

It WOULD be fun and it's good for us to bond she thought

"Sure! Where we going?"

"We're going into the city...you know, to show you the sites."

Just before Jackie could answer Grams came in.

"Jackie, Jason, it's time for bed! Jackie you and Viper will be sleeping in your new room."

Jackie nodded. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure, honey, but make it fast. Don't want you to be tired for your big day tomorrow, now do we?" Grams winked before leaving the room. Jackie turned to Jason.

"Sure! Tomorrow I know we'll have a blast! Goodnight big bro." Jackie wrapped her thin arms around Jason tightly, forming a nice hug. Jason restrained himself from squirming around; he had never received a hug like this.

"Uh, goodnight then?"

Jackie let go and left Jason's room to go to her and Viper's new room.

...

Jason woke up early and went to the basement to look for his old skating gear. It was for Jackie, so she could use it for today's exploration and fun time. By the time Jason found it, Jackie and Viper were already in the living room watching 'Invader Zim', eating a bowl of cereal.

Jackie turned around to see Jason behind the couch with skating gear. "Hey I got a little surprise for you."

Jackie's eyes widened as she saw the skateboard and gear. "I-is that for ME?" Jackie looked at the skating gear in awe...it looked so BEAUTIFUL to her...

"Yeah, since I have a board and you don't, so I thought you might like this." Jackie ran up to Jason and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you! Hey Viper want to come?"

Viper looked at Jackie with wide eyes. "No way! This couch is heaven! You two go and do some bonding."

Jackie shrugged."Your loss."

Jackie and Jason skated off after Jackie put on her gear.

...

Jason showed Jackie different parts of New Eden city from the newest, to the oldest of the large buildings.

"Like it?" Jason asked.

Jackie stared in awe at the buildings. "Wow...this place is not like the old city I lived in...I lived in old Hangtinson City."

"Yea its not like those type of cities at all," Jason said with a chuckle. "Hey, wanna go to the Skate park?"

"There's a skate park here? Lets go!"

Without really meaning to, Jackie had dragged Jason to the park.

...

Jason and Jackie were showing off to each other some of their own tricks they learned themselves. Jackie did a couple of flips, and then perfectly landed on her board.

Wow she's good, maybe even better than me, Jason admitted to himself. He himself did air defying tricks that impressed Jackie.

"Wow! How can you do that!"

Jason paused to think...he learned it on his own he guessed. "I taught myself some tricks."

After that Jason and Jackie did amazing tricks together, and soon groups of people started to gather watching the two skate and do spectacular tricks. Ellie and Matt had happened to see them and stared in awe, amazement, and shock as the two did a perfect double make acid drop,a pop shove-it, board-slides, the boneless, a no comply, kick flips, laser flip,and so much more they couldn't even name. People cheered as the two did a few tricks, then stopped and did a little bow. Ellie and Matt pushed past the crowd so they could reach them.

"You two were awesome!"

Even the news casts had come and video taped them. Of course, the four kids ran off before the pesty news reporters could interview any of them.

...

"Wow, what you guys did was amazing!" Ellie said, staring into Jason's brown eyes. Jackie grinned evilly.

"Ellie Martin likes to flirt with my brother Jason James!"Jackie mocked to a couple strangers walking by, earning not only pissed off glares from Jason and Ellie, but odd glances from the people she had spoken to. Matt was laughing his ass off, and Ellie and Jason were blushing deeply while people laughed at the two.

"Isn't my sister really sweet?" Jason was being sarcastic of course.

"She's an angel!" Ellie agreed sarcastically. "A gift from God himself!"

...

They were all at the barge, just chilling when a question hit Jason.

"So Jackie, why did Stankfoot capture you?"

Jackie stood there frozen, speechless.

Should I tell the truth? She thought.

Jackie sighed with defeat when Jason started to stare a stern glare. She had no choice! She took a step away from them then suddenly she started to glow green then she turned into Animal-Jackie's mutant form!

"I am a mutant..."

Ellie and Matt stared at Jason to see his reaction.

"You have mutant powers?" He gasped.

"Yeah...sucks, doesn't it? A MUTANT girl! Stankfoot kidnapped me to use my animal powers to control mutant, animals, and other creatures besides humans of course. He was doing some tests first so...yeah...they..." Jackie sighed. "They were just TERRIBLE. Each day I'd await new, EXCRUCIATING experiments...I wasn't sure if they were ever gonna end..."

This was something unexpected that even the members of Zevo-3 couldn't believe.


	6. The haunting dream of my past

I have a sister!

. Zevo or explode unexpectedly!

Everyone stayed silent and still wondering what will happen next but instead of words. Jason started to glow an orange glow. In seconds, he turned into Z-Strap.

Jackie gasped as she looked at Z-Strap-her BROTHER! From the corner of her eye she saw Ellie and Matt glow as well turning into Ellastika and Kewl Breeze.

"Whoa, I guess it's not big news to see a mutant..." Jackie stared at the three in awe.

"Well me, 'Z-Strap', Ellie, 'Ellastika', and Matt, 'Kewl Breeze are the Zevo 3."

Jackie looked at her brother, speechless. "Z...Zevo 3?" Ellastika stepped closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Z-Strap. "Yeah...basically, we beat the crud out of mutants who think they can own the city."

Jackie couldn't help but smile at her brother and his friends. "We are KEWL to the max!" Everyone rolled their eyes while Kewl Breeze grinned happily.

...

After the brief explanation about each other's powers, Ellie and Matt had to go home only because their parents had called them. Jason and Jackie went to their beds. Viper came in and instantly fell asleep at the foot of Jackie's bed. Jackie closed her eyes and felt the darkness welcome her into slumber.

...

Jackie ran as fast as she could; this was all too familiar to her. She could hear voices saying 'run, run!' But 'run were!' was her only response.

Then she heard a familiar voice say 'I never loved you!' 'Now leave us you beast!' Jackie knew who it was...It was her foster mother and father.

Jackie was in the forest area of Hangtinson city. It was dark and cold, and the night air provided little oxygen.

She heard rustling, the noise of gun shots, whips and chains all in a perfect tone that made Jackie's ears ring.

"Stop!" She yelled, but it continued. Jackie ran until she made it to Alpine city, a more grassy area city. She ran towards a house.

A lady who looked around her fifties or sixties called to her, her voice raspy and thin.

"Jackie! Over here!" Jackie ran faster just as she reached the lady's, arms more gun shots were heard, this time closer to her.

"Jazzy they're here!" Jackie cried, tears in her highlighter green eyes.

'Bang ,bang!'

"I know but I want you to run no matter what. Make sure you reach the alleys."

A rose of red stained Jazzy, the woman's clothes, and her eyes dimmed. Jackie watched in horror as her dead corpse collapsed to the ground, a puddle of blood slowly forming around her dead companion.

Jackie let tears flow freely. She ran into an alley where there, she found a small black kitten.

It was actually Viper as a MUTANT kitten.

Jackie scooped her up into her arms and kept running until the horrible sounds were finally gone. It was as though time seemed to go by because Jackie wasn't an 8 year old anymore...she was already 13 years old and Viper turned to her regular age as well.

Suddenly, strong slimy arms grabbed the two girls, and Jackie cried out in fear.

"No! Jason, Jason! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY AGAIN! PLEASE!"

The more she yelled the more her voice lowered to a whisper.

They were all at Stankfoot's lab suddenly

She felt horrible as cold metal slid into her skin, piercing a hole into her arm.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Jackie could here Stankfoot's evil laugh and those horrible zapping noises and she saw Viper escape their needles and how she promised she would be back to help her escape.

"Just go!"

Viper didn't want to go, but she obeyed her friend and ran out of one of the broken windows.

"Prepare to die!"

"NO! LET ME GO! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, PLEASE!"

...

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Jason ran in the room while Viper was under the bed, whimpering in fear. Jackie was scaring her.

Jason walked towards Jackie who seemed to look around.

"It was a dream?"Jason sat next Jackie, putting a comforting arm around the girl's frail shoulders.

"Jackie, you're fine. I'm here now. Can you tell me what happened?"

Jackie calmed down and told Jason about the nightmare, sobbing the entire time.

Jason hugged his sister tightly, trying not to let the tears of sadness and despair role down his cheeks. "Well, you're safe now...how about I stay here with you?"

Jackie smiled and soon went to sleep along with an emotional Viper. That night they slept together in a tight little group huddled together.

Epic chapter don't you think?Hehe...the next chapter is going to be somewhat weird!And awsome!So R and R!Or like I said explode unexpectedly!


	7. Jackie:Ellie must be on her PM's

I have a sister!

Nothing much here but I don't own Zevo or explode unexpectedly!Oh yea sorry for the later cussing just that um...Kay I'll just shut up now.

~One Week later~

"Grams I don't wanna go to middle school!" Jackie protested. With her bony fingers, she grasped one of the straps to the new back pack Grams had bought the other day.

"Honey, you need to go to school. You can't stay here all day!" Jackie groaned as Grams started her speech. "Jackie you need good education,friends,and even maybe have fun with it all. After all new experiences make life worth living!"

Jackie knew she lost the argument to Grams. Jason came downstairs with his backpack, "Uh well I'm going to school now so bye!"Jackie growled while Grams said Shrugged,and left.

...

Jason arrived at school only to hear whispers.

"Did you hear? Jason has a sister!" One whispered softly.

"O.M.G really!"

"Yeah!"

"Jason, is it really true that you have a sister?"

Jason didn't bother to look at the girl who had asked and went to his locker. Some of the students watched him from the corner of their eyes.

Jason felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see Ellie. Before he could say words of greeting, she yanked at a handful of his tiny braids, and pulled him to an empty part of the hallway.

"Jason! What the hell!"

Jason was dumbfounded by Ellie's anger.

"W-w-what did I do?" Ellie glared at him, and Jason swore he saw flames in her eyes.

"Don't play dumb you ass! Do you even remember what we talked about at that assembly?"

Jason's eyes widened in realization. "Oh crap..."

"Yeah! Now you remember!" Ellie punched his shoulder with full force, making Jason growl in pain. "How the hell could you forget? You swore you'd help us!"

Jason groaned, remembering the promise he immediately regretted.

He had to help Ellie and some girl, Lexi, decorate the gym for the annual Christmas dance party at school.

In Jason's opinion, doing this was a pain in the ass for just about anyone to do, at least in his eyes.

"Do I really have to go?"

Ellie glared daggers at Jason, her blue eyes seemingly turning red. "If you don't I swear I will-"

"Will what?"

"Um, oh! I will take you to the dance with me and make you my dancing partner!"

Jason's jaw dropped to the ground. "Y-you wouldn't!"

Ellie smirked. "Try me, Mr.!"

Jason let out a loud groan. "Fine. I'll meet you after school then!"

"You better, Jason! You promised!"

Jason rolled his eyes, walking back to his locker, which he had left open.

Yeah Jackie, I love that girl, Jason thought darkly as he took out every thing he needed for for the first hour of school. What a pain. What does she think I see in her?

Jason frowned. He wondered whether or not he still liked Ellie or not.

I guess I just need to give it more thought.

...

At the end of the day, Jason met with Ellie and Lexi at the gym.

"Jason James! What the hell took you so long!"

Jason ignored the rude comment from Ellie, while Lexi let out a shy giggle.

"So are we going to start setting up the decorations yet?"

Before Ellie could answer, Matt burst in through the door, shouting out in fear. But what he was running from made Jason and even Ellie forget about the Christmas decorations for a moment.

"Get back here you little son of a-" Jackie stopped in her tracks when she crashed into Jason's chest. She looked up at Jason with wide hightlighter green eyes. "Oh...hey big brother!"

Ellie and Lexi looked at Jason who looked just as confused as they were.

"Um, Jackie? What are you doing here?"

Jackie growled at Matt who hid behind Ellie and Lexi.

"You coward!"

"I think I'd like to live another day, thank you," Matt said.

Jackie sighed tiredly. "So I was eating some cookies when Matt came and asked where you and Ellie were. I told him that I didn't know...and you know what he said to me next?" Jackie put her hands on her hips dramatically. "He asked, 'hey, where does all that food go in your body?Or to your butt?'"Jackie glared demonically at Matt.

Lexi stepped up, her hazel eyes shining with determination. "Well maybe he was being literal as in a scientific way! Like,um..."

The small girl twiddled with her fingers, her light colored cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Jackie smiled a wolfish smile.

"You like him, don't you?" Lexi's cheeks heated up more. She looked down at her shoes.

"You have no proof. I am simply correcting your mistake of an insult."

Jackie's eyes narrowed. She could tell Lexi was trying to hide her emotions. Her brother did it all the time with Ellie.

"Right, right. And I'm Barney, working under cover for the FBI! You so like him!"

"Um, Jackie, that's not really any of your concern," Jason said, frowning down at his little sister. "You can tease me about stuff like this, but you don't even know Lexi. Don't you think it's kind of rude to say that about Lexi? You don't even know how Matt feels."

Matt was dumbfounded by the whole thing. Copying Lexi, he looked down at his shoes. His pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink, opposite of Lexi. He secretly had a crush on Lexi, but was too shy to ask her out on a date, not even close to asking her to the Dance.

"It's okay," Lexi grimaced. "I know she's just kidding around..." She looked at Matt shyly. "So, um...what's your name?"

"M-m-my name is Matthew Martin but you can just call me Matt for short..."

Jackie did a face palm, Jason smirked, and Ellie recorded this moment with her cell phone. Lexi blushed.

"My name is Lexi Leviart. It's nice to meet you."

Jackie smirked evilly. When nobody looked, she quickly hid behind Matt and Lexi, pushing them into a hug.

Matt and Lexi quickly pulled away and were both blushing.

"Um, excuse me love birds? We need to decorate this place for the big dance,so can you cut the cuteness act?" Ellie asked, putting her cell phone away.

Jackie looked at the decorations which to her were pretty ugly,TO HER. Most of them were a sickly shade of green, reminding her of Stank Foot's lab.

Shuddering at the memory of that horrid place, she thought of a make over...

"Hey I got a way better way to decorate this place!"

...

Everyone helped Finnish decorating...the room had snowflakes on the windows,what looked to be like fake ice icebergs in no particular order around the gym. Snowflake snow made out of Styrofoam balls were everywhere on the floor except the dance floor, which had blue plastic which looked like gym looked beautiful.

This year the dance was going to be one of the best ever!

Plz do not tell me the decorationg part is terrible cuz I know it is!Well the next chapter will be so romantic!I hope... T.T Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!R and R or explode unexpectedly!Mwhahaha!


	8. Stankfoot knows who I am

I have a sister!

I lied, this is not going to be romantic...more like dramatic, and action packed! Enjoy,or Explode unexpectedly!

Stankfoot was not a happy scientist. He pounded his fist on a lab table with full force, causing the table to crack where he had hit it.

"I need that girl! I must find her weakness and capture her! I need her for my master plan! What must I do to find her?"

Dark Materia rolled her eyes while Black top stood there, waiting for orders, as usual.

Stankfoot grinned suddenly, revealing filthy teeth that probably haven't seen a toothbrush in years.

"She always spoke of her brother," Stankfoot's smirk widened as a plan began to boil inside his rotten mind, "it's time I paid a visit with little Jackie and her 'big bwother'!"

He grabbed a special Anti-Zevo gun that shot balls of Anti-Zevo. This stuff worked wonders to Stankfoot, since even at one touch, it would leave Zevo-3 powerless. He whistled and Blacktop followed his Master as he made his way to New Eden city along with 'special friends'.

...

"So Jason does Jackie like her new school?"

Jason smiled sweetly. "Oh, you'll see.."

They reached the school and Jackie was waiting outside with a angry face,"Gee,Grams I will love school. I will make friends, learn amazing things, and maybe even join some of the after school clubs. Yeah right!" She grumbled angrily. Her face was dark with rage. "Having kids throw spit balls at my hair. Yeah, very friendly."

She grumbled a little more about something else. Jason, Matt, Ellie and Lexi couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but Jason thought he heard something about "getting scarred for life, learning about where babies come from." He looked at his sister and sighed. Jackie was being melodramatic again.

"Well, I guess that answers my question..."

Jackie scowled. Ellie and Matt were about to high-five each other, when they heard a shout.

"Fire! The school's on fire!"

They saw that one half of the school was lit up like a Christmas light while the other half was burning to a crisp. It was almost scary to the five how fast the school was burning.

"Well no school for me!"

Everyone glared at Jackie.

"Lexi, Jackie, wait here!" Jason commanded. The two girls nodded. Jason, Matt and Ellie ran into the school. They had to make sure that nobody was stuck in the burning building...maybe they'd find out what started this fire.

Jason looked around. They were surrounded by great flames that licked at their feet. Nobody was around. The three quickly changed into their hero forms.

"Ja-, I mean Z-Strap, look!" Matt cried. The three gasped.

Stankfoot stood there with a huge, menacing grin. Standing next to him were two giant mutants, probably the cause of the fire,and of course looked identical, with scales like a snake, and bright, vibrant colors. They were about ten feet tall, which was a bit short for mutants, Jason decided, but they still looked dangerous none of the less. They had big tails with spikes at the end of them, and horns that sat at the top of their heads. The monsters looked menacing indeed.

"Big brother!"

"Jackie! You're supposed to stay outside!"

Jackie, with Lexi behind, ran into the burning building. When Lexi saw Stankfoot and the mutants he had brought, she shrieked. Jackie stayed rooted to her spot, her legs trembling, her eyes wide. She couldn't scream. She was too terrified by the sight of Stankfoot, the monster who had caused her so much misery.

Stankfoot smirked. He turned to one of his mutants. "You can hurt them. Just make sure our little rat stays alive...the rest, I don't care about."

The Mutant growled for reply.

"JACKIE! LEXI!"

Jason stretched his metal arms out, pulling the girls out of the way of one of the mutants who was lunging in their direction. Lexi trembled. Jackie still couldn't move. She stared at Stankfoot with wide eyes.

"Jackie, snap out of it!"

Jason picked up Jackie, and the five hid themselves behind some remains of the building.

"What are those things!"Lexi asked.

Jason gave a scolding look at Matt.

Tell your girlfriend to get out of here! Jason's glare told Matt. Matt nodded.

"Uh,Lexi-" Matt didn't finish. Lexi glowed a bright blue. Her form changed, and she now looked very similar to what Zevo-3 looked like. Matt's jaw dropped and Lexi grimaced.

"Yeah, I'll explain later!"

"No need to!" Matt smiled.

Stankfoot ran into the gym. "Come and get me, Zevo three! I hope you're brave enough!"

Lexi, Matt and Ellie ran after him. Jason was about to follow, but remembered his sister. Her tan face looked pale, and her thin legs trembled.

"Jackie..." Jason patted Jackie's shoulder, making the girl jump. "Are you okay?"

Jackie's eyes looked sad. She inhaled a deep breath, then let it out. She smiled sadly.

"I'm okay big brother. Let's just focus on the school right now, okay?"

Jason nodded. Jackie turned into her mutant form, Animal, and the two ran into the gym.

"Elastica, Kewl Breeze, you two need to look for people who are stuck in any of the rooms!" Jason commanded. The two siblings nodded and flew off, Lexi started to help fight off the mutants along with Jason. Jackie saw her own target and ran full speed at Stankfoot. Just as she was about a foot away she leaped into the air and was soon a large brown wolf.

Stankfoot swatted her away, causing her to slide across the gym.

"Ah, there you are my little pet! Did you miss Daddy?" Jackie got up and snarled.

"You never crossed my mind once!" Stankfoot brought out his special gun and pointed it at Jackie. She turned back to Animal,and started to back up until she felt a wall behind her.

'No!'

Stankfoot grinned. Jackie felt sick with the idea of Stankfoot actually having fun with this.

"Will you come quietly like a good girl or will I have to do this the hard way?" Stankfoot was about to pull the trigger when Jason slammed him into a wall. When Jason looked down and saw that he was knocked out,he turned to Jackie. Stankfoot quickly recovered. He got up behind Jason, who was oblivious to him.

"Are you okay-" Suddenly he felt a horrible flesh burning sensation run through his shoulder and he collapsed to the ground, gripping his shoulder in pain. He stifled a cry.

Stankfoot walked over towards him. "That was very rude to interrupt me when I was talking!"

Jackie gasped. She whimpered as Jason seethed in pain. Jason turned back into his normal self-the pain was simply unbearable.

Stankfoot gasped. He smiled. "I should have known that Z-Strap was the young Jason James! Just like your father wanting to destroy what I have,but no more!" He grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and threw him to a wall and readied his gun. Lexi was still too busy to help and Ellie and Matt were still saving people.

It was all up to Jackie to save her brother. She had no memory of ever lifting her feet, but she did. She pinned Stankfoot next to had Jackie looked so vicious. Her fangs poked out of her jowls, her claws long and sharp, her eyes had turned red with no pupils. She snarled at Stankfoot.

Stankfoot cowered in fear at Jackie. Jason stiffly got up and told Jackie to get off of Stankfoot.

Jackie at first ignored him, but then he asked again, and she got off. Stankfoot ran off. Jackie snapped out of her rabid state and looked at her brother in horror.

"B-b-brother you're bleeding!"

"I know. I'm okay...Matt needs to check this out."

Lexi was soon standing next to them, gasping."Your shoulder-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's bleeding!"

"Jason, it's already getting infected because of the atmosphere!"

"Yeah, well, I think that's the least of our problems." Jason winced in pain. "Stankfoot now knows my identity."

Jackie burst into tears.

What will happen to Jason? I don't even know! Will things get worse for our heroes? Probably...R and R!


	9. A Painful procedure

I have a sister!

Ch.9 enjoy or explode unexpectedly! Mwhahaha!

Jackie hugged her brother and buried her face in his chest, tears rolling down her tan cheeks. Jason put his good arm around her and and patted her back. He felt the poor girl tense up at his touch.

Jason was really starting to love his little sister. Even though it had not been that long ago since they had reunited, it felt like a million years ago to Jason. So much had happened with Jackie James around. Jason felt that Jackie had somehow completed Jason's life...seeing her cry now, like this, it was hard for Jason.

He couldn't stand to see her cry. Jason loved Jackie as much as he loved Grams.

"Jackie, please don't cry. Tears don't suit you," Jason whispered. He felt Jackie's small body shudder from the effort to stop her tears. The wet cloth of his shirt from where Jackie had cried irritated a small cut on his chest. Jason rubbed Jackie's back reassuringly, just like his mother had done so long ago. Jackie chocked on a sob.

Lexi stood there gloomily as she watched the James siblings. It really was painful to see them so grim...

Klit-Klat!

Klit-Klat!

Lexi's ears felt a bit sensitive to the footsteps, but she was still relieved to see Matt and Ellie running up to them, looking mostly unharmed. When they reached the three, the two stood there, grasping their knees and panting. Obviously their work had been hard on them.

"So...much...people..." Matt said between pants. He grimaced, but his excuse for a smile faded. He saw Lexi's pained expression., and his older sister had obviously seen it too.

Lexi silently pointed towards Jason and Jackie, and they gasped.

Jason had already lost a considerably large amount of blood from his shoulder. His usually dark skin paled a bit from the lack of blood, and the two saw something they'd thought they'd never see in their leader.

Fear.

"J-Jason,your shoulder! It's-" Jason gave Ellie a scolding look. She realized why, nodding silently. Jackie sniffled, grasping tightly to her brother, only giving Ellie more of a reason to be silent.

"We have to get you out of here,and fast!" Matt squeaked. Jackie let go of her brother and helped the others guide him out of the burning building. The fresh air was heaven on all their lungs...they felt quite dizzy from the smoke inside, and despite their mutant powers, felt that if they stayed in the school much longer, would have fainted.

It's all my fault, thought Jackie, it's always my fault...

After about an hour that seemed unnaturally longer than it should have, the five had managed to leave the school area. Since Jason had insisted on not going to a hospital, they instead managed to sneak into Ellie and Matt's apartment. They crept silently into Matt's room.

"Okay, it looks like we might have to do a sort of...um...I guess you can call it...um...surgery," Ellie said sheepishly.

Jason's eyes widened in horror. "Please tell me I'm not going to get a metal arm!"

Ellie rolled her eyes.

Jason James, how on earth did I manage to fall in love with a guy like you? She thought bitterly to herself.

"Honestly, Jason. You read too many comics."

"Um, excuse me miss Ellie, the term is 'manga'. Get your facts right."

Well, at least he's being snippy. That means he'll be just fine.

Lexi stepped forward, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face, which was still flushed from the effort of carrying Jason."Don't worry, Jay," she said, shortening Jason's name out, as if to calm the mood somehow. "We just have to pull out that Anti-Zevo junk out of your arm and cover up your shoulder."

Jason let out a sigh of relief he didn't relize he had been holding."Okay. Do your worse, doctor." Matt silently crept out of the room. Just minutes later (shorter than Jason would have liked, sadly), the blonde had come back with a box of scary looking tools, including a pair of tweezers, some numbing medicine, a needle, napkins, and a small metal tray.

"W-where on earth did you get those?"

Matt smiled. "I'm a scientist, don't you think that I'd have these kind of tools?" He pulled out a syringe, handed it to Lexi, and whispered what Jason assumed were instructions. Matt straitened his back, and gave Jason a pitiful look. "Oh yeah, this might hurt a little pinch."

"And why's that?"

Instead of answering him, Lexi grabbed Jason's bloody shoulder and stabbed the syringe into his shoulder. Jason let out a small yelp at the sudden prick.

"Okay, time for the procedure to begin," Matt announced, as if her were actually a doctor. He sounded pretty convincing to Jason.

"Have you done this before at least?" Jason almost pleaded.

Matt shook his head. "While I've read about similar procedures in books, I've never attempted something so dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous?"

...

Jackie had sat on Ellie's bed the whole time. The girls had moved into Ellie's room, since Jackie had been too scared to see what they were doing to her brother. She felt ashamed, but she was relieved to be out of there. Ellie seemed a bit disappointed she was not in Matt's room helping, but she did not say a word otherwise. Jackie was relieved, but she knew Ellie would never say anything.

Jackie was quiet, trapped in her thoughts.

"Jackie, your brother will be just fine. Don't be upset." Jackie didn't seem to notice Ellie's kind words, and again sat there in a somber state. Ellie thought about saying something else to comfort the youngest James, but decided against it. It was obvious Jackie did not want to be bothered.

...

It had been one intense hour, but finally, Lexi and Matt had pulled every piece of of Anti-Zevo that was lodged in Jason's shoulder out. The two simultaneously sighed in relief and exhaustion. They were going to be sleeping well tonight.

"I'd take it easy for awhile tough guy," Lexi said in a motherly tone, making Jason scoff, "that shoulder of yours took a large amount of damage."

"Do I still have my powers back though?"

"Depends. How about you try and see?" Jason stood up from the bed and closed his eyes. He glew orange, and was soon Z-Strap. He smiled triumphantly under his mask.

The three stayed silent for a couple minutes. Lexi had decided to get Jackie and Ellie, chattering about how worried the two must be, and left to get them.

"So...some girl, huh Matt?" Jason asked with a smirk, changing back into his normal form. Matt blushed scarlet. "Oh, c'mon buddy, quit being embarrassed. You chose right...I'm sure you two will be happy together."

"Thanks," Matt heaved. He slumped down into the chair next to the bed. "But what about you and Ellie?"

Now it was Jason's turn to blush. Matt snickered.

"Oh c'mon buddy, quit being embarrassed," Matt quoted tauntingly. "I think you should ask her out."

"...but what if she doesn't like me?" Jason asked sheepishly.

Why the heck did I drag myself into this conversation?

"Oh don't worry, she does." Matt gave Jason a sweet smile.

Just seconds after, the girls had returned into the room. When Jackie saw Jason, she scowled.

"You should not be standing up, Jason," she said coldly.

"It's just my shoulder Jackie, I'm fine."

Jackie sighed. She retrieved white cloth bandages from the tool box, and slowly walked up to Jason. She carefully wrapped up his wound in the soft cloth, tight enough for it to stay, but loose enough to be comfortable. The pressure of the cloth felt good on his wound.

"Thanks, little sis."

Jackie shrugged. "It's the least I can do. It's my fault you got hurt...I was too weak to stand up to Stankfoot."

The three others gawked at the two silently. Jason ignored them, glaring at Jackie with as much fury as he could muster.

"Look at me," he said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"Jackie."

"No."

Jason grabbed Jackie's shoulders a bit too quickly. He gritted his teeth in pain as his shoulder squealed in pain. He did his best to ignore that, turning Jackie so she would look at Jason in the eye. Jackie's expression stayed blank and emotionless. It stabbed Jason's heart to look at that.

"Listen to me, Jackie James," Jason said, running each word carefully over his tongue, so Jackie wouldn't miss a single word. "As long as you are my sister, I do not want to hear that kind of talk from you. It was not your fault I got injured. I do not want to hear this kind of talk, because it's stupid. Understand?"

"Brother..." Jackie hugged her brother tightly and Jason hugged her back without hesitation.

Ellie ,Matt, and Lexi were smiling.

"You have to admit they're adorable," Lexi smiled, wiping a small tear from her soft hazel eye.

"We can be adorable too!" Ellie and Matt snapped. Jason looked away from the group as they giggled. What they didn't see was the tears that had escaped from his brown eyes.

"Jason what's wrong?" Ellie asked when she noticed. Jason quickly wiped his tears away and turned his head to his left, so he was facing Ellie. As Jason spoke, her blue eyes, first wide with concern, widened with horror.

These may have been the worst words she had ever heard come from Jason Jame's mouth.

"Stankfoot knows who I am."

EEEEEEEEEEEK! Stankfoot knows! Again I want to give a shout out to Dylexa! She's my editor and friend! Please give her credit too! Thank you! Hope ya enjoyed this! Only a couple more chapters and I am done with this story! R and R!


	10. A stinky plan dramatic dot,dot,dot

I have a sister!

CHAPTER 10

I can't believe people actually like my story!Thanks for the reviews all you readers out there!Enjoy or Explode unexpectedly!:D

Ellie screamed. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her face went pale. Her bottom lip trembled.

"W-what do you mean he found out?" Ellie choked. "You...you idiot!" She furiously wiped at her tears. "YOU IDIOT!" Ellie got down on her knees, her head down. Her body trembled. Matt knelled down next to his sister, putting a supporting arm on his sister's shoulder. He didn't look up, and Jason could see that his young friend was close to tears himself.

"You idiot," Ellie repeated. Her voice croaked.

...

Stankfoot was once again pacing back and forth. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his aching temples.

Her rabid state has grown stronger, he thought. The James had planned this since the day those siblings were born...how?How can I capture my success and destroy those insolent children, Zevo 3?'

Stankfoot looked out his window and stared out into New Eden City. "Maybe there is way to get what I want..." He looked at Bronson's tower, which stood tall and proud over New Eden city. He released another sigh, this one in annoyance.

"In order to defeat my greater enemy, I must join forces with another."

...

Jason sat quietly on Matt's bed, twiddling with his fingers.

It had been a couple hours since he had told the trio about what Stankfoot had found out. Lexi had gone home. Ellie was asleep on the carpet ground, and Jackie sat next to her friend, knees pulled close to her face. Matt sat nearby his window, looking out glumly.

What the heck am I going to do?

"So..."

Jason's head shot up. Matt was looking at him solemnly.

"...Stankfoot knows now, huh?"

Jason's jaw tightened. His hands turned into fists.

"How could you let him find out?"

Jason stayed silent.

"Don't ignore me! This is serious!"

"Just leave me alone," Jason said quietly.

"Dude!"

Jackie got up. The floor creaked under her weight, causing the two boys to look in her direction. Her green eyes shone with un-shed tears.

"It wasn't his fault," she said angrily. "So...you just keep your dirty little mouth shut!"

Matt's features softened. The anger that bubbled across his face disappeared, replaced by guilt.

"Now, if you excuse me, I am going home." She gave Matt a dirty look. "Grams is probably worried. Brother, will you walk home with me?"

Jason nodded. "Okay." He sat up from the bed.

"Wait!"

Jason and Jackie looked at Matt, his face twisted with worry.

"You two shouldn't be going home by yourselves..."

"We'll be fine," Jackie said.

When the two were far enough away from Matt's and Ellie's house, Jackie sniffled. Jason turned his head to Jackie to see large tears strolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jason," she whimpered.

"Sorry for what?"

Jackie hugged Jason tightly. Jason's shirt grew damp where Jackie was crying.

"It's my fault that this happened. I'm sorry."

Jason sighed. He put a hand on Jackie's back.

"It's not your fault, Jackie."

The two stood, Jackie sobbing, and Jason just standing there. He felt numb. The two barley noticed the sky turn black.

...

Ronson tapped his foot on the had somehow managed to call a secret meeting with him,and now he awaited his enemy. He knew he was taking a huge risk, talking to Stankfoot, but he had said he had some important business he wanted to share that might be of use in trade for something else. He had hinted that it had had to do with the problems Ronson had with the town...some bugs he had called it.

Suddenly a dark shadow emerged. Stankfoot walked into the room with a big smirk.

"Ah, I see you've become quite a big success with my city, you-"

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me,now! I'm a busy man. I don't want to waste time with your pathetic ideas if you don't tell me."

"Hmm-oh what the heck! I'm sure you can keep a secret! Remember 'Operation Z'?"

"Of course! We abandoned that research though for a couple years, then opened it again recently. Why?"

"Well, I know something you want, and that is to destroy Z-Strap and his pathetic companions."

Ronson growled at the mention of his enemies. His anger raged inside of him, but he manged to keep it down.

"Tell me more. I'm listening..."

Stankfoot grinned.

"You remember those traitors, the James family?"

Ronson nodded. "My finest soldiers, leaving me to help those monsters..."

"Well, we have two new traitors," Stankfoot chuckled. "They had a son and a daughter, correct?"

"Yes, Jason James and little Jacklyn James, what about them?"

"You see, history sometimes repeats, like father like son, like mother like daughter." Ronson's eyes widened to what Stankfoot was getting at.

"The son of Carter James is Z-Strap!"

"Yes, and his sister is a mutant as herself was mutated with animal DNA, and Zevo compound by accident at the age of five. She is also my little lab rat...and I want her back. Here's my offer; if you capture her, unharmed of course, I'll help you track down the rest of Zevo-3. Deal...?"

Ronson turned his back to Stankfoot to think.

This all makes sense now. Carter James the traitor's son being the leader of the meddlesome Zevo 3! This might be his only chance to rid of those nuisance.

"Deal," Ronson turned around and shook Stankfoot's hand. The two quickly went their separate ways as if the meeting never happened at all.

...

Grams had a phone in her hand. She spoke in a hushed tone.

"This is mother goose with bad news. The egg has hatched, I repeat, the egg has hatched. Jason, Jackie and their friends are in trouble. Operation Z is back, code 5.2.19,we have to finish what we've started, over and out." Just as Grams hung up the phone she heard the door open. Her two grandchildren tried to sneak away from Gram's view, but failed.

Grams huffed. "And where might you two be going?"

Jason and Jackie stood still. They had been caught red handed.

"Uh, hey Grams! We, um, were just going to my uh room to-"

"To finish my school project!" Jackie finished for Jason.

"Uh yea-yea-,you know help my little sis get her work done, you know?"

"Oh, really? I heard the school burned down...got something to tell me?"

Jason and Jackie looked at each other,and began to explain to Grams what had happened.

It was far worse then Grams had thought. She gave the two a tight hug,and looked a Jason's shoulder. She was relieved to see that it had been treated well.

But the worst is only yet to come...

Sorry it's soooo short!But I promise things will go better!I apologize for the delay guys! Stupid school...I curse it!Hope ya enjoyed this!


	11. Apology Pffs yea right

Oh god I'm so cruel!I couldn't resist!Heres a part of ch.11 tell me what you think!*Snickers*

Jason is gonna kill me!

I have a sister!

Ch.11!

Grams had tucked in Jason and Jackie into their beds tonight. The two had insisted on it, and Grams didn't resist at all. She could understand the fear that was probably slowly eating away their insides. There was fear like that in herself. She sighed tiredly, walking into the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with you, Jay Baby..."

Suddenly the phone rang. Grams grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?...Yes...okay...thank you...bye." She hung up the phone. "Well at least Jackie will be with her brother."

...

It was morning and the unmerciful rays of the sun cut through Jackie's curtains. She groaned and got out of bed, walked downstairs and found her brother sitting by the table, eating cereal.

"G-g-good morning brother..."

Jason turned turned around. "Hey, good morning." He yawned loudly.

"Well, no school for me right?"

Jason snickered. "Right."

Jackie forced back a grin. She decided to annoy her brother. Like her brother, she snickered. "So that school dance-"

"No." Apparently Jason already knew.

"Why not!"

"I told you, me and E are just friends!"

"You even have a pet name for her, c'mon!"

Jason groaned.

"Brother, why do you try to hide your emotions like it's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" Jackie knew she was asking for a nice bucket of scoldings, but she was curious. Jason sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you promise to stop bugging me about it afterwords."

"You know I can't promise that, Jay."

Jason rolled his eyes, but Jackie could tell that he knew that that was all she was going to give him.

"I just don't think Ellie would like me the same way, and besides she has a crush on Bug."

"Who? Who is this Bug, and why is his name so funny?"

"Ug, is this my death day, God?"

"Brother, you are such a wuss!"

Jason glared at Jackie. "And why is that?"

Jackie gulped.'Me and my big mouth...' Maybe it wasn't a good idea to start calling him names.

"You're a wuss because you-you can't ask her on a date! You should take a chance when you can before it's too late!"

Jason's expression softened a bit."Oh, is that a challenge I hear?"

"N-no! It's just that you need to ask Ellie to the dance, is all."

Jason turned away. "After what happened yesterday, I don't think she's gonna fancy me asking her that question."

Jackie remembered how Ellie started to yell at Jason and when she comically kicked him in quite an uncomfortable and unmentionable area. She knew that it was almost embarrassing for her brother, but she knew that it was still worth it to ask. "Jason James, I want you to get off your lazy rum and apologize to her and then ask her to the dance!"

"Um let me think about it...no," Jason said. "Besides, I don't see what I have to apologize for. If anything, she should be the one apologizing."

Jackie huffed. Jason ignored her, returning to his cereal. Jackie stood in her spot for a couple minutes, staring Jason down. Jason was doing quite nicely with ignoring Jackie.

Fine. Wanna play this game? I'll play.

To Jason's utter surprise, Jackie pushed him off of the chair he was sitting on.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Just ask her! What do you have to lose?"

"Well frankly my ability to have kids if I get another kick from a very pissed Ellie." Jason got up. "Look I got to go. I'll be late."

"Promise me you'll ask her!" Jackie called as Jason walked out the door.

"Maybe!" He called back.

Jackie sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" Jackie flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes. She felt something very warm get comfortable on her legs. Jackie opened her eyes to see Viper curled up on top of her. "Viper, you are a very lazy mutant kitty."

Viper opened one eye."Yeah, and you don't like peanut butter."

"Oh don't get me started on this again!" Jackie snapped. "It gets stuck on the roof of my mouth, what do you expect!"

"For you to stop eating Penut Butter and Jelly sandwiches since ya hate Penut butter."

"But it's the only thing I can eat that won't be all gross by the time lunch time comes!"

"In school, yes, but you won't be in school for god knows how long."

Jackie stuck her tongue out at Viper.

...

Jason made his way through the halls of the High school. He could hear people mumbling things inaudible to his ears, but loud enough for others to hear apparently. Just as he made it to his locker he, felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ellie, Matt and Lexi.

"Oh, hey guys."

Ellie looked down at her feet as she fidgeted with them. "W-we need to talk to you."

"About what?"Jason asked coldly."

About yesterday!" snapped Ellie, "Look we wanted to say sorry about us yelling at you and also for um..."

"Don't say it."

"Well, for that too."

"Dude what are you going to do! Stankfoot for all we know told Ronson-"

"Guys not so loud!" Lexi interrupted Matt. "Look, we'll talk after school."

"Okay." Matt,and Lexi left, while Ellie stood there. She bit her lip, twiddling with her fingers. Jason blushed as she stood there, feeling intimidated.

"Jason, I-I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Jason was barely paying any attention, busy grabbing his things for the first hour of school.

"It's about...me...and-and you."

Jason paused, then continued grabbing books and stuffing them into his backpack. "What about you and me?"

"Well,it's just..." Ellie sighed. "I-I lo-"

Jason's eyes widened. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say? Sadly though the bell rung, telling them it was time to go.

"Look, whatever it is you want to tell me,uh tell me after school." Jason waved a goodbye and darted off, leaving a dumbfounded Ellie waving back.

...

Jason had run off before Ellie, Matt, or even Lexi could get to him. He run all the way to the barge.

'Thank god!' Just as he made it inside, he was greeted by a smiling Jackie and Viper.

"Uh what's with you guys?" Jackie snickered. The sly smile stayed plastered on her face.

"Definitely something," replied Viper.

"Okay, what?"

"We invited Ellie, Matt and Lexi to dinner!" Jackie and Viper yelled in unison.

"WHAT!" Jason was mortified. "Why!"

"Well, just a little get together thing, you know, so you can apologize to 'E', and maybe ask her out!"

Jason didn't even know what to say.

"I thought you needed help, to you know-"

"But I don't need your help!" Jason almost wailed.

"Oh you'll thank me brother, trust me!" Jackie walked off, leaving Jason frustrated.

'Those two double team on me to make things worse don't they?'

Mwhahaha...the answer is yes! xD Well I thought you guys would like a little Jason and Ellie action! ;D This chapter was orignally going to be extremely comical but I thought nah...leave it for the next chapter! XD MAYBE! Not promising anything really...Sorry for not updating sooner but school's a B***H!


	12. Not IMPORTANT CH Special thankx to joo

I have a sister!

NOT IMPORTANT CHAPTER!

Well I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers out there!Wanted to give ya's a shout out!Well I would like to thank my dear friend Dylexa! *Clapping* One of my biggest fans for this story is...Rocky!Who sadly doesn't exactly have a account...*Clapping* Karma Kabino!*Clapping* I luved your review of my recent chapter!

"4 things:

1. "Well frankly my ability to have kids if I get another kick from a very pissed Ellie."-LMAO!

2. Wow, Jackie and Viper could come up with a more evil plan than Stankfoot!

3. OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't beileve what Ellie almost said! *fan girl scream*

4. School is being a pain in my ass! Lately, i've not been able to do this thing, what's it called? Oh yeah, SLEEP!

Ladies and Gentlemen that concludes this review.

P.S. Luv the story!"

Best review evah... AlSO! hot4dbz! Thankx all you people who also reviewed at least once!That gives me confidence guys...Thank you!*Tears of joy stream done my face* Well,now I shall be working on ch.12!So bye!;D


	13. Dinner Disaster gone horribly GOOD!

I have a sister!

CHAPTER 12!xD

Enjoy or explode unexpectedly! :D

Jason groaned."This is going to be a long night..."

He now had to deal with his angry friends. That was something that he was not looking forward to.

Jackie watched her brother from a distance with a pout on her face. Jason knew that Jackie was only trying to help, but he wished that she hadn't.

Suddenly, the bell rang, making Jason nearly jump. He quickly ran to his room, leaving a smirking Jackie behind.

...

What a child he is.

Jackie opened the door to see Lexi, Matt and Ellie.

"Hey guys!"

As the four talked all the way to the kitchen, Grams was finishing setting up the table. She smiled sweetly as they came in.

"Well kids, I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs!"

Ellie stood still. Jackie saw her jaw tighten at the word 'meatballs'.

"Oh don't worry honey, I know you don't like meat so I cooked them separately." Ellie nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Jason, supper is ready! Come on down! Your friends are here as well!"

Jason didn't answer. Grams sighed tiredly. "Jason!"

"It's okay Mrs. James, I'll go get him." Ellie chirped cheerfully. Jackie heard the false cheeriness in Ellie's voice. She almost sounded angry.

Uh-oh. What has brother done now?

Jackie sighed tiredly as Ellie left the kitchen.

...

Jason laid on his bed, trying to think of an excuse to not go downstairs and eat dinner, but nothing came to his mind.

"Why me?" He moaned quietly when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in..."

To Jason's surprise, it was Ellie who opened the door. Jason noted to the anger flaring in her blue eyes.

"E-"

"Jason James you son of a gun!"

...

Downstairs everybody could hear Ellie's voice loud and clear. Obviously she was angry. Jason came running downstairs, Ellie hot on his heals. "Come back here gosh darn it!"

"Hell no!"

"This is going to be a fun dinner," Jackie murmured. Grams gave Jackie an angry look. Jackie shrugged with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Ahem." Jason and Ellie stopped dead in there tracks. The two's eyes met Gram's angry eyes. "I believe I took my time to cook this dinner for eating, not for getting wasted."

...

The family and guests ate their dinner silently. Jackie sat in between Jason and a very angry Ellie.

There's gotta be something to clear up the air.

Jackie smirked.

Viper, she mouthed when her hybrid friend took a glance at her. She slithered silently and quickly under the table. Jackie leaned down, whispering in Viper's ear. Viper looked at her questionably, but nonetheless agreed.

"So...um...Ellie..."

"Yes Jackie?"

Doing a very excellent job at not laughing, Jackie asked, "Why don't you eat meat? It's the circle of life!"

In Jackie's mind she was trying to see if her brother would perhaps answer for Ellie or something. Ellie blushed, picking at her food with her fork. "Well Jackie, I don't really believe in eating other animals. I know it is the circle of life, but not every animal is a carnivore."

Oh. Jackie was surprised at how calm Ellie had answered her question. Okay, that didn't work.

She cleared her throat, silently apologizing for what she was about to say.

"Well, no wonder you're so thin! It's called getting some junk in the trunk!"

Clank!

Jackie tried not to notice the angry look on Gram's face. Jason had been so shocked by Jackie's rude comment that he dropped his fork. Everyone else but Ellie sat there, staring at Jackie with gaping mouths.

"E-excuse me?"

Jackie snickered. "Um...no!"

Ellie's cheeks turned a deeper red. "I would appreciate it if you apologized, Jackie. That was not very nice!" It was obvious that Ellie was getting very angry.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

Ellie grabbed a spoonful of spaghetti, throwing it at Jackie. Jackie quickly ducked as it flew above her head. Suddenly there was a loud splat. Everyone gasped.

Jason's bright white shirt now had a big red splatter stain. He blinked in shock.

"Ja-J-Jason I'm so-"

Jason threw a nice glop of spaghetti at Ellie, getting it on her ballerina-pink shirt. Her red face now matched the stain on her shirt.

"There, now we are even."

"You just made your own grave, James!"

Suddenly, food was flying everywhere. Grams had left to get cleaning utensils. Matt and Lexi tried to duck but it was pointless. They were splattered with foods like spaghetti, salad, biscuits and even pie.

This was not like how Jackie planned it at all..

Grams came in the room, carrying a mop, rags, soap and even bleach, since spaghetti sauce was hard to get off.

Jason, Ellie, Jackie, Matt and Lexi were plain out dirty, and the room was even worse. Everyone was standing, staring at each other.

Viper was happily eating the delicious saucy pasta, which had ironically landed in her plate.

"Clean up on isle three..."Jackie mumbled jokingly.

...

Everyone had offered to clean up the horrible mess they had made. Jackie was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floors with a scrubber. Everyone else was doing similar chores, even cleaning up themselves.

When everyone was done, Ellie stomped off outside to the other side of the barge. Jackie looked at her brother with apologetic eyes.

Jason only stared at her with anger. Jackie mumbled a small apology, heading up to her room.

"Mrs. James, we're very sorry," said Matt as Grams cleaned up the supplies.

"Yes, we're real sorry," Lexi agreed.

"It's not your fault," Grams accepted their apology. "It's fine."

...

Jackie sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her face. Jason sat next to her, clearly angry.

"Brother I'm-"

"Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to help you!"

"That's no excuse to insult Ellie!" Jason snapped.

"Well I wanted to see if you would defend, Ellie you know. I'm sorry...I just-I just wanted to make it up to you for what happened-"

"Jackie we discussed this already, it was not your fault!"

Jackie sighed. "What about Ellie then?"

"I'm going to try and talk to her. Hopefully she WON'T try to throw me into the ocean."

Jackie chuckled.

"I have to admit though, Ellie does need a little more-"

"Brother..."

"I'm just kidding!"

...

Ellie stood, looking as the sun was at its peak of light. She heard a,"Ellie?"

She quickly turned around to see Jason standing at the door. Ellie frowned and turned away.

How could I have fallen in love with this jerk? She thought. She stayed silent as Jason walked up to failed at avoiding his brown eyes.

"Ellie look...Jackie's sorry, and I'm...really sorry too. Please forgive us..."

"Whatever..." She mumbled. She felt a bit guilty, but she couldn't help but still be angry at Jason. Besides, there was still fact that Jason had avoided Ellie that she was mad about.

"So do you want to tell me what you were going to say to me?"

Ellie blushed a bit but still turned away from Jason as he tried to look at her face.

"Ellie, please tell me...unless you want me to tell you first?" Ellie stiffened. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned even darker. Jason grinned.

"Ellie, I know what you were going to say." Jason paused as if to think about what he was going to say was right. "And I love you too."

Ellie finally looked at Jason. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a deep kiss. She leaned her forehead on his, her hands locked behind his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. They kissed until they couldn't breathe.

When they stopped, they still stayed in the same position, locked in each others' arms, forehead against forehead. Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, longing for another taste of Jason's lips.

"So why didn't you tell me before, Jason?"

Jason brushed a strand of Ellie's hair behind her ear. His mouth was so close to her ear that it tickled when he whispered. "I was afraid that you didn't like me the same way I like you. Isn't that the same reason why you wouldn't tell me?"

"Yes."

DUN DUN DUN!Did Chihuahua and Dylexa make Jason and Ellie make out? Yes!xDDD Well how the hell are they going to get together huh?The dance? Not quite yet!X3 Enjoy or deal with it...


	14. A TOUGH DECISION

I have a sister!

Snickers,okay this is a extremely strange chapter so yea...Enjoy...

CHAPTER 13:

A TOUGH DECISION

Jason and Ellie continued to stand in their position for a while, forehead leaning against forehead. Ellie played with Jason's braids thoughtfully. "So...what should we do now?"

Jason chuckled. He pecked Ellie on the cheek. "Perhaps we should go back inside? I think my sister has something to say to you."

Ellie leaned her head into Jason's chest, inhaling his scent. His cologne smelled delectable. "But Jay-Jay, I'm sleepy. Can I just sleep on you instead?"

Ellie and Jason erupted into a fit of giggles. They sounded like small children who had just been tickled by their parents.

"Let's just get inside, Ellie-Bellie."

Ellie giggled again. She liked that little pet name. "Okay."

With their hands locked within each other, the two walked into the house.

...

Stankfoot had been watching nearby, watching the new couple. He scoffed.

I almost pity that girl. She will loose her new lover before she can even blink.

Stankfoot snorted; Love was for the weak, for those who'd rather waste time being as he called it hormonal. His eyes shifted to Ronson's building.

That fool will get whats coming to him...

...

"Jackie James, you WILL apologize to Ellie immediately!"

"Yes Grams..." Jackie murmured sorrowfully. She felt terrible...

Yes, okay, she got her brother and Ellie together, finally, but she probably could have done it in a way that didn't hurt Ellie.

Matt and Lexi only watched as Grams unleashed her boiling wrath on Jackie. Viper, who had finished her Italian dinner, walked between Grams and Jackie. Her head swished left and right, from Jackie to Grams as they spoke, Grams, her voice tough and fierce, and Jackie's, her voice quiet and miserable. Finally, when Grams started to get carried away with her scolding, Viper spoke.

"Ahem..." Jackie and everyone else in the room looked at Viper, whose paw was pressed to her mouth. Jackie almost melted at how adorable Viper looked like that. "If you don't mind, but Jackie had a very good reason why she 'insulted' Ellie. You see..."

By the time Viper was done giving her explanation, Jason and Ellie had already been in the room for at least half an hour. The two sat cozily together on the couch, Ellie resting her head on Jason's chest. She looked exhausted, but her blue eyes told Jackie she understood. Jackie grimaced as Viper put her explanation to an end.

"Oh, I see now." Grams eyed Jackie with a small loving smirk. "Well, now I want you to apologize to Ellie AND your brother. I know you were just trying to help, but I think you could have tried to help them without insulting your brother and Ellie."

Jackie rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The smirk on Grams' face was comforting to her, but she knew she was still not off the hook, and she knew that Grams was right. She really could have solved that problem without insults.

"Hehe, well I did apologize to brother."

"What about me?" Ellie snapped, no longer leaning on Jason's chest. She didn't look too angry, but Jackie knew that she still owed Ellie an apology. "You made fun of my weight! And of what I eat!"

Jackie looked down guiltily. Now that Ellie worded it like that, it really did sound mean. Jackie felt terrible. "Ellie, I'm sorry I made fun of your weight, I didn't mean to word it like that. However, I believe I insulted you for good intentions. And as far as I can see, my intentions had a very nice effect." Jackie looked up to see Ellie and Jason blushing deeply.

"Well, we um...we just-" Jackie couldn't help but smirk at the two. Were they really trying to find an excuse for cuddling together and holding hands in front of everyone? Pathetic.

Grams shook her head, trying not to smile. Matt and Lexi were pretty much dumbfounded by the whole situation, their matching blue eyes wide with awe.

"Are we the only ones who don't understand what's happening?" Viper asked. Jackie slapped her forehead. She quickly forgot about the two, turning back to Ellie.

"So, uh, Ellie? Do you forgive me? Because...well, I understand if you don't, but um..."

Ellie lost her flustered expression and replaced it with a stern one. Jackie feared that Ellie was going to reply with a "no", but to her utter surprise, Ellie said opposite.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't have to overreact by trying to throw food at you...and by making a gigantic mess...and making things more dramatic than they need to be...and, um..." Ellie gave up. Now she was just babbling. Jackie laughed.

"...something tells me that your sister made out with Jason," Lexi whispered to Matt loudly. Matt made a small face.

"Gross, do you think it was slobbery?"

"Matt!" Ellie groaned. "You know very well that one day you'll be doing the exact same thing you're grossing out about, you big baby!"

"You know, there are other ways to show love besides traumatizing children! I bet that if a child were watching, they'd have nightmares for years!"

They all roared into laughter. Jackie grabbed her stomach, in pain from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, the phone rang, silencing their laughter. Grams was first to stop laughing. As the phone continued to ring, Jackie started to feel that something wasn't right. Grams looked tense.

She decided to think otherwise as Grams picked up the phone, deciding that perhaps it was Ellie's and Matt's parents, wondering where on earth their two children were, and why they were staying at Jason's for so long.

"Hello?"

The room was silent. Everyone watched as Gram's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hold on just a moment."

Grams placed her hand on the speaker end of the phone, muffling out what she was saying from the phone. "I'm sorry kids, but do you mind?"

Jackie wondered what she meant when a warm hand grabbed hers.

"Let's just go in my room for a bit, okay?"

...

It had been several hours since Ellie and the others had left. Jason looked up at the ceiling fan, watching it turn around in circles slowly.

When Grams had been done with her phone call, she had come up into Jason's room, interrupting a very loud game of Chess between Jason and Matt. Ellie had actually been knocking over Matt's pieces, giggling, and Lexi and Jackie had been stealing all their pieces, so it was more like a game of chaos.

"I'm afraid you guys will have to leave for the night," she had said slowly, "...your parents will be very worried...it's past nine and it is a school night."

The James' guests had left, giving quick goodbyes, Ellie kissing Jason on the cheek. When the house only contained the James, including a sleeping Viper, Grams had told Jackie and Jason the news.

"That was one of Ronson's men," she said quietly. "He's told me that unless you two want to give up your mutant powers, you two will be put under arrest in a week from today. You two will never be allowed to see me or each other ever again, and you may even be executed for being..." Grams burst into tears, unable to finish her sentence.

Jason wiped away a few tears that had started to fall from his eyes.

No, he thought. You have to stay strong...for your family.

But he just couldn't bring himself to stop...a sob echoed throughout his room loudly. His face twisted up as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"This isn't fair," he whispered. "It's not fair..."

He knew that it was pointless to prevent his sobs to be unknown from his family.

Well what will our heroes do next? Find out on the next chapter!


	15. A nightmare of nightmares

I have a sister!

CHAPTER 14

Fear covered in a blanket

Jackie began to hyperventilate. "T-t-they can't...do...that!"

Jackie was absolutely terrified. She and her brother were going to be taken away forever. Never to see Grams again, never to see Ellie, Lexi and Matt. (Even if she didn't exactly like him.) They were even going to be taken away from each other.

That was too much for Jackie. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "No, it's not fair! Brother, they can't do that!"

Jason shook his head. There was no way of pulling off a plan that big.

"Jackie, there's nothing we can do..."

Jackie shook her head. "There has to be a way!"

When they heard Grams mumble a word, Jackie's and Jason's heads snapped in her direction. Her head hung low.

"What?" Jackie choked.

Grams sighed tiredly. "Jackie, there is no other way. I'm sorry."

Jackie's lip trembled. Her horror had increased by ten. She had never heard her Grandmother talk like that, and thought she never would. The situation seemed to become only more terrible than it seemed before.

"That's not fair!"

Jason put a hand on Jackie's shoulder. It was trembling violently. "Jackie, I know it's not fair, but there's nothing we can do. We can't fight them..."

"But your powers!"

Jason shook his head. "Not this time."

Jackie looked at her brother, tears blurring her vision. How could Jason just give up so easily? It wasn't right!

"You...you're not the brother I know!"

Jackie quickly ran into her room. The slam of her door was ear piercing.

...

"Is the machine ready?" Ronson asked, twisting his fingers nervously. He had been waiting here for hours, and yet that stupid Stankfoot hadn't even said a word about when he would be done. Ronson was loosing his patients.

"Be patient Ronson, I have to add a few adjustments and...there!" Ronson looked at the machine. It was like gold in his eyes...

That brought a smirk to his face.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is wait and watch and see what 'Z-Strap' will do..."

...

Jason had been pounding on Jackie's door for at least an hour now, and she hadn't answered. He was scared, scared for Jackie. What if she had...

Jason shook his head. Jackie wouldn't _kill_ herself. Jason knew that. His fist collided with the door for the millionth time.

"Jackie, open the door! Please!" Jason remembered the last thing that Jackie had said to him before she had ran into her room.

_You...you're_ _not_ _the brother_ _I know!_

"If you think I'm mad at you for what you said before, I'm not!"

"Just leave me alone!"

...

Jackie opened her eyes. She felt nauseous, her body felt numb. Her eyes shifted to the horrible scene in front of her. Blood was everywhere. It stained the floors, stained the walls, stained her paws. Jackie tried to back away but she felt a wall. The clanking of chains and floor filled her ears. She put a trembling paw to the metal collar that was connected to a chain.

She felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, too afraid to look.

"Please, just let me go," she whimpered.

Stankfoot guffawed. He ignored her plea. "How sad. Jackie James dying as her most favorite _creature...little wolf."_

Jackie looked at a puddle of blood that sat in front of her. She looked at her reflection and whimpered.

She looked up at Stankfoot. She realized that he couldn't even understand her. "I will kill you...but not yet. I want to _crush_ you." Jackie watched as he pointed the gun at...her _brother._ Her brother, who lay on the ground at Stankfoot's feet, beaten and bloody. Jackie's pupils shrank, she tried to scream, but instead her muscles tightened. Jackie pushed forward as the chains broke.

"Stop! Please, please he doesn't deserve to die!"

Stankfoot pulled the trigger.

"BROTHER!" Jason lay there and a puddle of blood formed around his body, a puddle that soon blended in in with the other puddles across the floor. Stankfoot grinned. With bloody hands, he scratched Jackie behind the ear. She attempted to snap, but he quickly pulled his hand away, that terrible smirk still plastered across his face. He quietly left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Brother...I'm sorry...I-I failed..."

...

Jackie's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up, panting, slick with sweat. She whimpered loudly. Viper jumped only to hit her head under the bed's railing.

"Ow! That hurt! Stupid bed," she mumbled.

Jackie pulled her knees close to her body. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts."

"Oh," she mumbled quietly.

"Jackie! Jackie! Are you okay!" Finally Jason rammed the door down to see Viper up on the bed at Jackie's feet, and Jackie, eyes wide and bloodshot. She looked even worse than before. Jason sighed loudly, cupping his face in his hands in relief.

"Jackie, you scared the crap out of me." Jason took his hands away from his face and rubbed his palms...they were extremely sore. When Jason saw that Jackie was wrapped up in her blankets, he asked, "Did you have nightmare?"

Jackie shivered, her pupils tiny and her hair messed up from all the tossing and turning from her sleep. Jason sat by his sister, putting an arm around her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry..."

She sniffed. Jason looked at Jackie. He kissed her forehead. Jackie wrapped her arms around her brother, whimpering apologies.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry b-br-ot-ther, I-I'm s-sorry!"

"I told you I wasn't mad you. I know you didn't mean to say that."

Jackie nodded. "O-okay."

"Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

Jackie shook her head. "Please don't m-make me."

Jason frowned. "Are you sure?"

Jackie nodded again. "I-it was just a dream that caught me off guard...that's all..."

...

Stankfoot grinned at his new creation.

"You will be the most powerful mutant hybrid in the world." He smiled at the new member of his twisted family.

_It's only_ _a matter of time..._

he thought. Stankfoot craved for the city he once owned.

And it was very, very near his grasp.

Was Jackie's dreaming a prediction? Or just another nightmare that hides behind the back of Jackie's mind? Till next time on "I have a sister"!


	16. A likely execution

I have a sister!

CHAPTER 15

A likely execution

Well sorry I almost forgot to update! ^^; Whoops but here it is! Enjoy or explode unexpectedly!

Jason left Jackie to think about her "dream", leaving for his room. When he hit the bed, he fell asleep in an instant. It was such a busy day today that it was actually easy.

...

Ellie crossed her arms and frowned. She poked Jason and he didn't budge, snoring softly and quietly.

"Jason, wake up."

Jason shifted but stayed asleep. Ellie rolled her eyes and shook Jason.

"Whoa!"

Ellie grimaced. She had accidentally pushed poor Jason off the bed instead. He lied on the floor, twisted in his blankets.

Jason stiffly rose up to the opposite of side of the bed. Ellie mumbled a small apology.

"Ellie what the hell are you doing here? It's early..." Jason walked to the other side of the bed next to Ellie. Ellie turned red and covered her eyes.

"Jason, um, I know we're dating and all, but would you mind putting some pants on?" Jason looked down and was washed over with embarrassment.

"Oh crap!" Jason grabbed some pants and ran to the bathroom.

'Dear god, I really didn't need to see that.' Ellie shook her head and sighed. 'Men.

Jason came back to his room, mumbling profanities to himself at how he should have worn pants.

Ellie giggled.

Jason sat at the edge of the bed with Ellie, who now sat next to him.

"So why are you here it's...12:00 PM! Oh god we're late for school!" Jason started to get up, but Ellie grabbed his arm, gently pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Jason, it's okay. Grams said we're not going to school today."

"Huh?" Jason scratched his head, confused. "I know Jackie's not going to school but-"

Ellie sighed. "The high school was burned down last night."

"What! How?"

Ellie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Take an obvious guess, genius."

Jason's jaw tightened. "Stankfoot."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, so me, Matt and Lexi are staying here for a while. Glad you didn't walk downstairs without any-"

"Okay, okay, please don't remind me, my PMSing girlfriend. I'm wearing pants now."

Ellie blushed bright red. She hurried into the bathroom silently.

'God, how the hell does he know?'

...

As Ellie walked back into Jason's room, he remembered the phone call from last night.

'Oh no,' he thought. He looked at Ellie as she sat back down on the bed. She smiled at him.

His shoulder tensed up. He knew he was a dead man anyways if he didn't tell Ellie or the rest of his teammates about what had happened.

"Um, Ellie…" Ellie's head snapped towards Jason. She looked worried immediately. Jason knew that the tone of his voice informed her that something wasn't right.

He sighed. Better do this now before it was too late.

Jason began to explain to Ellie about everything. Ellie had stayed silent the entire time, which Jason was grateful for. He knew that if she had interrupted him with questions, it would have been that much harder to speak. It was harder already doing it without.

When he was done, Ellie stayed very quiet and very still on the bed. Her hands were squeezed into tight balls, and her shoulders were just as tense as his.

Jason wrapped an arm around Ellie. Ellie soon hugged him back. She buried her face into his neck. He could hear her sniffing, whimpering. Jason felt guilty, but knew he had to tell her before he would regret it.

...

Jackie was sitting, talking mostly with Lexi, but including Matt too time-to-time. Jackie's ears perked up she heard what sounded like…crying? Who could be...

Jackie scowled. 'Oh great. Now what the hell did my brother do...'

Jackie silently told Lexi and Matt to shush. They listened, and they too heard crying. Jackie began to make her way up stairs to her brother's room, guessing that that was the place she heard the crying.

When she opened the door, she saw Ellie and Jason, Ellie in Jason's arms, him rubbing her back lightly. Matt and Lexi followed Jackie and saw the two as well.

When Jason saw the three, he kissed Ellie's cheek and let go of her.

Ellie's eyes were puffy and red. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Jason pulled his sister to his side and whispered to her. She slowly nodded. Jason stepped up closer to Matt and Lexi, Jackie behind her. The two looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Jason, what's going on?" Matt asked. "Why is Ellie crying?"

Jason's face was stone cold. He looked like he was trying very hard not to cry like Ellie. "Me and Jackie have to get rid of our powers or…"Jason looked at his sister. "Or they'll execute me and my sister..."

Well I could've made this more longer,if you mad that it's so short then here's a tissue for your issue!Peace out kiddies!


	17. Nothing but Hell

I have a sister

CHAPTER 16:

Nothing but hell

Enjoy or explode unexpectedly!

"It's your fault!"

It had come out of his mouth so fast that he didn't even have time to think. His immediate thoughts he had spoken.

Matt earned angry glares from his sister and Jason, and a shocked one from Lexi. Jackie just stared at Matt, her face starting to twist up with anger.

"My fault? How is this my-"

"If we just left you on the streets, then maybe none of this would have ever happened!"

"Maybe you should shut up before you get a fistful of fur in your mouth!"

"I wouldn't be talking! At least I have parents!"

Jackie's eyes turned red, and she growled low as Matt covered his mouth.

"Matt! What the hell was that for?" Ellie walked up to her younger brother, her eyes still puffy and red from the crying. Jason stood behind her, ready to give Matt a fistful of metal. Matt trembled with anger and guilt.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean what I said! It's just…with all of this I just-"

Suddenly Matt was half tackled half dragged to the wall in one swift punch. Jackie held him by the throat, close to the wall, nearly choking poor Matt. Half of her face was covered by a shadow, making her seem that much more threatening. Her tail had sprouted from her behind, puffed up. Her claws retracted out by instinct, and her wolf ears were folded back, practically close to her skull. She snarled every word that leaked from her mouth.

"I told you to shut the hell up. You have no idea what my life is like! You wanna know?" Matt stayed silent. "It's hell! My life has always been hell!

"Did your parents die fighting for our country at the age of five?" Jackie snarled. Matt shook his head. "NO! Exactly! Did you have to be taken away from your family or what you have left in your life, huh?"

"N-no."

"How about foster parents who abused you and used your powers as some stupid scam to get suckers to pay money to see you turn into different animals?"

"No."

"Or run away and live on the streets! I had only two people who truly cared for me around those times! Viper and Jazzy. Jazzy was killed right in front of me! I ran and left her there, dead! She wasn't afraid to die! I left her there because I knew I couldn't do squat! But you! You are a coward who shows no respect! I don't expect pity, I expect you to understand that I try to make things right, because you're right!"

Matt blinked. "W-what?"

Jackie loosened her grip a little bit, but still held on fast. "It has always been my fault, but I intend on fixing this problem, with or without you! Got it? So don't you dare butt in and remind me that it's my fault!"

Matt nodded and Jackie let go of him completely.

Ellie stood by Jason's side and Lexi watched as Jackie walked away from Matt. She walked to the window and opened it.

"Stankfoot! I will make you go to hell you slimy piece of carcass!" Jackie closed the windows and huffed. "Stankfoot is trying to make us all go insane! One by one he will hunt us down, us helping him by fighting with each other nonstop! Instead of fighting we need to make a plan, because one way or another, I will kill him and that mayor Ronson guy!"

"Jackie."

Jackie turned to see her brother staring at her.

"I won't give up so easily," Jason held his sister's hand. Jackie stared up at her brother.

"I won't either. I'm sorry for what I said." Matt held her other hand, giving her a small grimace. Lexi smiled and walked towards them along with Ellie,

"If anything, we'll go down fighting." Ellie held Jason's hand, while Lexi held Matt's.

"We'll never give up!" They all said together.

...

Stankfoot watched, amused. He had heard every single word. He smirked.

It was almost time. Just six more days, a countdown to their deaths. "Well now I know who Zevo-3 is or shall I say Zevo-5. This is where the war begins. I will win, especially with my new lab rat." He chuckled. "Beast!"

"Yes master?" said Beast from afar.

"I want you to pay a visit to my old rat, if you don't mind?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Zevo 3's sanity is on edge! A new lab rat? Beast? A she or he? You tell me. [hint: HE]

I shall do trilogy chapters starting on day three! So next time on I have a sister! Peace out chillins!;D


	18. A dark truth

I have a sister!

I started early so enjoy or explode unexpectedly!

CHAPTER 17

Ellie sat back down with a sad smile. Lexi dragged Matt out of the room, obviously very angry with him for being rude to Jackie. Jason watched his younger sister calm down from the fit of rage she threw. He could tell Jackie was exhausted and possibly still angry.

"What are we going to do?" Ellie asked quietly.

Jason froze. He clenched his hands into tight little balls.

He had no answer, so he simply told Ellie that he wasn't sure.

_Click!_

They were engulfed into darkness. Screams filled the house. In the dark, Jason and Jackie's eyes met. The three cautiously walked down stairs, careful not to trip or fall.

...

Beast had climbed through the vents, undetected, and had made his way inside the barge.

He had to make this quick.

Beast shook his head. He did not want to hurt anyone. Nobody. He shivered, remembering the electrical feeling rushing through his body. It had changed him drastically.

He was no longer a 14-year-old boy.

He was a monster.

He wore a red shirt, black jeans, red shades and red vans. He wore normal clothes, but his body was not normal. He had elf like ears, fangs jutting out from his upper lip, no longer sleek and spiky hair, but a spiky Mohawk. He had a long red, scaly tail, along with two sharp horns that were short in height. Beast stared at his black talon claws then continued on his way.

...

Jackie had reached the bottom of the stairs first. She squinted as a bright light interrupted her vision. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see that the source of the light had come from Grams holding a flashlight. Mat and Lexi stood behind her. Viper was at Grams' feet.

"Grams, what's going on?" Jackie asked. Jason and Ellie came down the stairs behind Jackie.

"Something is in the barge. I don't think it's a friendly something either."

Jackie nodded. The seven sat on the couches, fully alert. Jackie used her night vision and kept an eye out for any suspicious movement of some kind. Her shoulders tensed up close to her neck from the anxiety in the room.

...

Beast slithered his way out the vent carefully, not bothering to close it. He pulled out a picture of his target. His nose wrinkled in reaction as he looked at the photo. She looked strange.

'I was turned into some mutant thing just to capture some chick?' He scowled. He eyed the six people sitting in the room. He didn't see his target. He raised a confused brow when he felt a strong weight pin him to the ground. An explosion of pain went through his cheek as it hit the wooden floor.

...

Jackie had heard a clanking noise. Viper seemed to have heard it as well.

"Jack, I think we're being watched."

Jackie nodded. "I'll check it out."

Jackie quickly morphed into mouse and scampered by the kitchen. She spotted something fairly large and human-like...not exactly human. Jackie hid in the shadows and turned back to normal. She readied herself and pounced. She hit the thing. Jackie didn't dare let go. She put as much weight as she could on whatever she had pinned. She finally opened her eyes and gasped. Jason and the others shined the light to where Jackie had snuck off. Their mouths hung open in shock.

...

"Get off me!" Beast groaned irritably. Jackie placed a clawed hand on his throat, put one knee upon his back, and the other hand she placed on the side of his head.

"Who are you? Why were you spying on us?"

Beast gulped. He was caught and he couldn't do a thing. He closed his eyes and took a breath, or tried to, and opened his eyes.

"If you can please get off me, I'll explain. I'm out numbered anyways, so there would be no way I could escape unharmed."

Jackie hesitated when her brother asked her to get off. Jackie grumbled and got off. Beast slowly stood up and put his clawed hands in the air to show his surrender. Jason stepped up. Beast felt intimidated. Jason was around his height, maybe taller. He felt small under Jason's glare.

"Alright. Who are you, and why are you here?" Jason asked. His brown eyes narrowed into slits.

Beast took a deep breath. "It's a long story, you see. I don't want to hurt any of you guys, really. But I'm being forced to by a man named Stankfoot," Jason's brown eyes widened at the mention of Stankfoot.

"My name is Danny Rouge," Beast continued, "I'm fourteen and I was captured by Stankfoot. Ever since my mutation, I have been called 'Beast'. Stankfoot wanted me to capture y-you." Danny pointed at Jackie. She froze.

"He knows where my family is staying. I have to do what he says, or he'll kill my mom." Danny stood still. The others looked at each other, not sure whether to believe him or not.

Ellie looked back at him. "What's Stankfoot planning?"

"H-he is creating a machine that will use her," He gestured to Jackie, who rolled her eyes.

"My name's Jackie, _idiot_."

Danny nodded, wincing when she emphasized 'idiot'. "Jackie has the power to take over not just the city, but possibly the world. I have similar powers, but-"

"Wait then! Why doesn't Stankfoot use your powers instead of mine?"

"Because my powers are artificial. They were not made with the exact same power or DNA like yours. It would just break the machine." Danny swallowed. "He's going to kill all of you and-"

Suddenly the lights flashed back on. Danny's pupils shrank. His breath caught in his throat, and he trembled. "I'm out of time!" He whimpered. "Uh, look, just be careful. Stankfoot is going t-to…."

Jason and Ellie edged closer to Danny.

"To what?" Jason asked.

"To kill you! The whole week thing is just a stupid distraction he made up! If you give up your powers, he would just capture you and your sister anyway! Her powers have grown so strong now that Anti-Zevo wouldn't take her powers away. Just stun them for a short time long enough to capture her." Jackie remembered her dream. She gulped.

"Please I need to go or-"

"Thank you for the info," Jackie said quietly. "Now SCRAM!"

Danny darted out of the barge.

'Oh god, she's scary!'


	19. The Stalker strikes!

I have a sister!

Enjoy or explode unexpectedly!

CHAPTER 18

Everyone had left, leaving the James family to sit in peace in their home. Grams and Jackie sat in the kitchen, not sure what to do next. Jackie watched her brother from the corner of her eye as he sat on the couch in the living room.

"So brother…what were you and Ellie doing upstairs when we were down here?"

Jason's tan cheeks changed to a vibrant pink. He refused to look at Jackie in the eye.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Viper piped up curiously. She wanted to join in on the fun too.

Jason groaned.

...

Ellie grunted as a bright light cut through the curtains of her room. It was morning already?

She blinked tiredly and stretched her legs out beneath her blankets, letting out a loud yawn. Her thoughts quickly drifted to yesterday's events. She couldn't believe that the things that had happened yesterday had actually happened. It almost felt like…like a dream…

Or a nightmare...

She was worried about Jason and Jackie. If they couldn't figure out something quick, she knew that they would be as good as dead…maybe even. Stankfoot was ruthless. He would even step on toddlers to get his way.

'Why does it have to happen to us?'

Ellie stretched again before she got out of bed. She was about to leave her room, when a girl stuck her head through the frame of the door with a smile.

"Hola chica! I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?"

Ellie blinked, seeing Cottia and realizing that she hadn't talked to her since the day she decorated the gym. "Hi Cottia what are you doing here?"

Cottia grinned. "I heard someone has a Chico muy malo." Cottia narrowed her eyes and a sly smirk replaced her grin.

"Um…" Ellie fiddled with a strand of pink hair. "What, me? No, I don't have a…Chico muy malo."

Cottia snickered. "Well, okay chica! I wanted to come over and discuss about the dance, since the school was burned down."

Ellie grimaced at the mention of the school. She couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for the burning of the school.

"It's not so bad though! The principal said the school could attend the dance in the fairgrounds!" Cottia squealed in delight. "I can't wait to get my groove on! Especially with all the boys being there!" She sighed pleasantly.

"T-the dance?"

"Si! It's this Friday, which is five days from now!"

Ellie froze.

'We have only a week, or they'll execute me and my sister.' Jason's words rang through her mind. Ellie's fist tightened into a ball. How could she bet thinking about some silly dance at a time like this?

"Well, you better get out of those PJ's and get ready to shop till you drop! My mama and my papa gave me money to buy us our dresses! Angel said she was going to meet us there at the mall! Come on!"

"Okay."

Cottia left the room while Ellie changed. She got out of the room and followed her friend out the door, saying a quick goodbye to her parents and her brother. She barley even noticed them saying goodbye back. Her mind was still locked on Jason.

...

Jason and Jackie had skated towards the 6/10 for a little important chat they needed to discuss with Sagacity. They wanted advice from him. Jackie raced inside as Jason held open the door for her.

Just as Jason was about go in, he heard a familiar voice much to his dismay.

"Hola, hottie!" Jason ignored her and quickly followed his sister. His face felt very hot.

…

Cottia gasped, clearly offended. She clicked her tongue. "Men."

Ellie raised a brow. "Uh, Cottia, I-"

"Oh I'm sorry! You like him, don't you? My bad! Here, let me give you a hand!"

Cottia dragged Ellie inside.

'Oh brother...'

"Okay chica, there he is with that other chick! Now just show your stuff and bam! He is yours!"

"Cottia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm already dating him."

There was a moment of silence. Ellie looked at Cottia to see that her mouth was hanging open with shock. She chuckled. "Cottia, are you okay?"

Cottia shook her head. She looked at Ellie. She seemed to be lost for words. She shook her head again.

"Cottia? Hello?"

"WHAT!" Ellie, not expecting Cottia to shout, quickly grabbed her hand and dragged them out of the store.

As the door closed shut, Cottia poured the questions right on her.

"Okay, explanation please?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to the mall already."

"Fine, but tell me on the way over there!"

…

Meanwhile, Jason watched the two girls leave. He rolled his eyes.

'Great, my stalker is stalking me. Honestly why does Ellie hang out with her? I'll never know.'

"Hey, brother I found Sagacity!"

Jason nodded and walked to the backside of the store.

"Sagacity, I'm glad you're here, we-"

"Shh, child. They'll hear. We must discuss this in whispers. We don't want to risk anything."

Jason nodded and lowered his voice in a whisper. "We need your advice on what to do and-"

Sagacity turned to Jackie and smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you, child."

Jackie looked at Sagacity with a strange look. "Do I know you?"

"That's right. You were three the last time I saw you."

Jackie's eyes widened. "How do-"

"Let us get back on topic. Stankfoot, as you probably know, is creating a machine that will use Jackie's powers to try and take over the world. I have a plan but I need you to call your friends to discuss the plan."

Jason nodded.

"Well, now that we're done with this discussion for now, may I offer you free slushies?"

Jackie raised her hand excitedly. "Me!"

Sagacity chuckled softly and followed Jackie out the room. Jason stayed behind and grabbed something he had been eyeing for a good portion of the time.

The Zevo rock. It was a tiny green rock that Jason had found in the store one day. He had left it there on purpose, because he had thought that it was the wisest place to leave it for some reason. It had helped him not only once, but twice when Matt had gone missing, and when there was a Zevo bomb.

'Okay. I really need your help now. I know you've worked only once, but I need your help now!'

Jason closed his eyes and held the green rock tightly.

There was a green flash. Jason gasped. He stood there, his eyes wide. His hands shook, and he put the rock back where it was.

Jason wasn't whether or not to feel scared or relieved.

'Neither. This is what will happen in the future if everything goes right. If Stankfoot doesn't rule the world.'

Jason ran out of the back of the store. Jackie smiled when her brother came out of the room. She handed him a slushie.

"Brother, where were you? I was drinking my slushie, and I was pretty ready to drink yours too by the way." Jackie frowned when she saw Jason's wide eyes and shaky hands. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I-I'm not sure…but I think I just saw the future."

Jackie spat out the slushie she had been drinking. "What!"

Cottia you're so boy crazy!xDDDD I hope you enjoyed this story!


	20. Truths,lies,and little surprises!

I have a sister!

CHAPTER 19

I have a sister!

Cottia and Ellie talked the entire time on their walk to the mall.

"Aye chica! I never knew you had it in you! You are so lucky!" Cottia sighed sadly, her eyes looking slightly distant with thought. "I wish I had a knight in shining armor..."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She looked ahead and saw Angel waiting close to the mall. The two girls hurried their pace as they got close to Angel.

"Hey guys," she huffed moodily, as usual. When she saw Ellie, she frowned thoughtfully. "Gees Ellie, you look almost as glum as I do. Lucky."

Ellie looked at Angel as if she had grown a second head, mostly at the fact that Angel had actually said that Ellie was "lucky" that she was looking glum. She was also surprised because she didn't realize her mood was actually visible on her face.

"What?"

"Come to think of it chica, you do look a bit pale," Cottia said.

Ellie shook her head.

"I feel fine. Now come on, let's go buy our dresses." Ellie forced a smile as convincing as she could. She was lying. It was, of course, very obvious she was feeling down. Her thoughts traveled to Jason and his sister, and what could happen if they really did get taken from her.

The thought made Ellie whimper.

Cottia and Angel eyed their friend carefully. "Ellie?"

Ellie winced. She hadn't meant to whimper.

"I'm fine. Can we please just go look for some dresses?" Ellie walked past her friends. They followed silently behind.

'They wouldn't understand anyway. It's not like they have to live like this.'

Then again, Jason could say the same about Ellie right now. She didn't know what it was like to face the blow of this directly. She wasn't about to be taken away from her family, and neither was her brother.

So maybe she didn't understand the situation completely.

She shook her head. She may not have understood the feeling directly, but she did understand a good portion of it. She understood that if she didn't do something soon, Jason, the man that could possibly be "the one" may disappear from her life.

Maybe forever.

Suddenly, buying dresses seemed more like a waste of time than it did at the start.

...

Maybe buying dresses wasn't a complete waste of time. Ellie was almost even able to say that she had fun.

Angel bought a black old fashioned dress with a spider web design, along with a pair of black strap high heel shoes. Of course it'd be all black. Ellie almost smiled.

Cottia had bought a long red dress that showed most of her neck and a bit more (which frightened Ellie tremendously, and also made her wonder if perhaps that was the brightest idea for Cottia), a few pieces of jewelry, and stiletto red high heels. Besides the fact that the dress was a little too low cut around the chest, Ellie thought that Cottia looked quite nice.

Ellie looked down at her own dress thoughtfully.

She had bought a light cream colored dress, which was strapless. When she had tried it on, she immediately thought that it looked very dashing on her.

The dress came with a cream belt for her to put on her waist. She had also bought a necklace with a very simple diamond in the middle (probably fake of course), and to top it all off she bought a pair of white heels. Ellie was quite pleased with what she had bought, and perhaps she would even impress Jason at the dance. Ellie smiled lightly at the thought.

Ellie's phone rang loudly, the obnoxious ring-tone making her blush. She really had to change that darn ringtone soon.

With Cottia and Angel staring at her, she quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" Ellie heard the familiar voice on the other end off the phone greet her. She felt her face get hotter. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Jason? Why are you-okay...alright but I'm with...a plan?" Ellie paused to listen to Jason's information. Ellie sighed and hung up. She looked at her friends, who were still watching her. They looked confused.

"Guys, look, I really have to go…it's, um, important." Ellie gave them a sheepish smile.

Cottia pursed her lips, looking almost angry. "Okay seriously, what's going on? You've been keeping quite a lot of secrets lately that it's been driving me nuts! I can't take it anymore! I thought we were your friend!"

Angel nodded. "I have to agree, secrets are over-rated epsecially since we're friends."

Ellie groaned out of frustration and stomped her foot. Why was life so cruel?

"Look, you guys wouldn't understand, even if I told you. I really have to go-it's an emergency!"

Ellie turned to leave but Angel grabbed her arm and fiercely turned her around to face the two. She looked at her in the eyes. Ellie felt intimidated by her harsh glare.

"You can tell us. We're your friends, Ellie. We can understand."

Ellie thought about lying, but, being a bad liar, was unable to think up something logical to say to her friends other than the truth. At least, not at such short notice.

"Alright," she muttered, "alright. But if I tell you guys, you must promise…and I sincerely mean it, you must promise not to tell a single soul."

She knew she was being cliché, but thought that this was the best way to get them to listen.

It seemed as if it had worked. Cottia and Angel looked sincere. Their looks told her that they promised.

"We also need to hurry. I'm running out of time."

...

The James siblings, Matt and Lexi had arrived at the 6/10 a while ago. They were still waiting for Ellie, too.

Jason was beginning to worry and was tempted to go look for her, but thought against it. He knew that he would probably just cause unnecessary trouble.

Ellie arrived at last. Jason ran up to her and they kissed. Ellie's lips were, as usual, warm and soft. They were very pleasing to kiss for Jason, but he couldn't help notice that Ellie wasn't as enthusiastic. When he let go, he saw Ellie's eyes were slightly pink, and he saw the slight tear stains on her cheeks. He also noted to the bag of new clothes grasped in her hand.

Before he could say a word, Sagacity came in between the group and quickly guided the group into the back of the store. He and Jason explained the plan, and everyone listened quietly.

They all realized this was going to be difficult to pull off, but it would be worth it if everything went as planned.

Jason finally had the chance to talk to Ellie. Everyone but them left the back of the store well almost.

"Hey E, are you alright?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. I guess with all this trauma happening I guess it's just getting to me."

Jason nodded too. They stayed quiet for a minute, when a thought reached his mind. His heart felt like it was going to burst at the idea…it was just that beautiful to him, even if it was so simple.

"Hey…how about I take you out on a date?"

A look of shock raced across her pretty features.

"R-really? At a time like this? Do you really think we can pull it off?"

"Of course! This is Jason James you're talking to! I don't think there is anything wrong with going on a date."

Jason felt so sure of himself that it almost made him high with happiness and excitement.

"Um, s-sure. I guess I could use something to calm my nerve and to spend some time with you."

Jason grinned boyishly. "It's a date then."

While the two walked out of the back of the store, Jackie couldn't help but smirk slyly. She had stayed by near the entrance of the back to listen to them. She supposed it was a bit nosy of her, but she shook the feeling off. Besides, it was her job as Jason's little sister. Sometimes she had to be nosy.

"Oh boy. This is going to be fun."

Jackie giggled.

I know I'm a jack Arse for keeping you readers all waiting! ;_; I'm so sorry but school is awful! I have to do these stupid cell projects by the end of this week,added to the fact that my new elective for school wanted me to make up a new recipe if not make one even better! I promise I shall try harder! I'll even let you guys know that there WILL be a sequel to this!


	21. I have a sister! Questions

I have a sister!

Questions that will be answered! And more info on the sequel!

Okay so just what the title says I will answer questions about the story that you're just curious about! So all you readers out there just have to review with the questions and I shall answer them!Or try...

Okay well here's some things you guys should know about the sequel! One,it's going to be rated M because I feel that I might want a little freedom...(Ya know so I'm not paranoid and I don't have to hold back my imagination!xD) Two,the story is going to be a bit cannon or something like that,it's going to be set a specific time for our heroes!Well depends on what happens in this story. *Grins evilly* (Hint:You can ask questions about this or suggest something,I may or may NOT use your ideas depends on what it is.) Three,I will add two new characters in the sequel!

Finally,just enjoy it even though it'll never probably happen on Tv! Sadly...

I also love suggestions! Give me as much suggestions as you want!(As long as it's not like over twenty or some crap like that!XD) Okay well I just want to say one last thing! I really want to thank all those loyal readers out there,I'm really glad you guys are so patient and aren't sending me messages saying purely "update" you guys are just that cool! Lol,double update,I'll probably send the next chapter a few days or so after this so look forward for that and I am outta here!


	22. Pretty little liar

I have sister!

CHAPTER 20

Jason sighed pleasantly as he prepared for his date. As he looked for something decent to wear, he kept in mind that if he looked too fancy or snobbish, he'd seem that way to Ellie.

He had bathed, sprayed himself in a shower of cologne, and put on the most suiting outfit he could find. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

He was wearing a simple red sweater that had his trademark frowny face sewn in on the front, done by his Grandmother (it had been a birthday present), and he wore dark navy blue jeans. He had worn this so he could appear to be completely calm about the whole date, when really, he was as nervous as ever.

'I look _good_.'

He spoke aloud his thoughts. He heard Jackie snicker loudly as she stood by the doorway of his room.

"And where might you be going, big brother?"

Jason tensed up. Had he really forgotten to tell Jackie?

No, he just didn't feel like telling her, because he knew she would make too much of a big deal out of it.

He turned around slowly to face her, hoping his burning face wasn't visible.

"Uh...you know…just going out for a bit."

Jackie sniffed the air and coughed exaggeratedly. "God! Did you like, put the whole bottle of cologne all over you?" Her smirk grew wider. "No wait, let me rephrase that. Did you _shower_ in it or something?" She squealed when Jason threw a pair of dirty socks at her.

"Ellie likes my cologne! Besides, that's how I usually put it on when I go out on a date!"

'Crap. Are you serious! Idiot!'

"Ah-hah! Caught you red handed!"

Jason rolled his eyes. Jackie walked up next to him in the mirror, fixing a tuft of her own hair that stood out of place. "So, where are you two going? And what're you two going to _do_ afterwards?"

Jason looked at his sister with a raised brow. She had emphasized the word 'do', and he was confused. At first he didn't realize what she exactly meant by 'do', but it quickly caught on. His face was as hot as the sun.

"What! Jackie! Ellie and I wouldn't do _that_! And besides, we're barely dating and...and, well, Ellie isn't the type of girl who would do something so irresponsible!" Jason was mortified. "And where on Earth did you learn about _that_? When I was your age, I didn't even know the name of my own…uh, body part."

"Brother, I did _go_ to school, you know? Also chill, look I was just picking on you. It's my job."

Oh. Of course she was just kidding.

"Two things though," Jackie started. "One, just be yourself bro, women like that. And second, where are you taking her?"

Jason's tenseness eased a bit. Maybe he did need to calm down a bit. "Ugh, fine I'll die down on 'Mr. Perfect'. Also, well…I'm taking her..." Jason paused. His stomach churned with unease. "Eh, I'm taking her wherever she feels would be fun."

Jackie guffawed. Her green eyes filled with tears of laughter. "Knowing her, I'd say you should get ready to be reading in some old library, or visiting a dusty museum!" Jackie put a finger to her chin. "But then again, would she really be able to at this time? I really doubt it, anyways."

Jackie dismissed it and was about to leave when said one last thing to her brother.

"Brother, please be careful."

Jason saw the worry in his sister's eyes. It was then he realized that her smirks and laughter had been partly forced…she was obviously worried about Stankfoot.

"Okay. I will." Jason kissed the top of his sister's head. "I can promise you that much."

...

Ellie had been fussing over what to wear, and the thought of her friends still bugged her.

'I can't tell Jason. He would be so mad!'

Ellie really had no choice. She had to tell them the truth…they'd probably force it out of her anyways if she didn't say something. She remembered the shocked looks on their faces, and when she finished her explanation, they had both agreed for her to go, and that this really was an emergency.

Ellie ran a finger through her soft pink hair nervously.

'I have to just stop thinking about it.' Ellie pulled on a light blue long-sleeved shirt, which revealed her neck and shoulders. She had on simple pink lip gloss, black mascara, making her eyes seem to glimmer, and finally a soft, rosy colored blush. Ellie hoped she did not look overdone, but she had to admit, she did look pretty.

Now all she had to do was go outside and meet Jason half-ways to each other's houses. Ellie was about to walk out the door when she realized her mother was in the way.

"And where might you be going, young lady? Dinner's at five and you're going out?"

Ellie nodded sheepishly, a slight pinkness sneaking up around her face and neck, making her rosy blush seem like it was on fire. "Um yeah, you see, I'm, uh, going on a date, and-"

"Oh my! A date! Don't let me stall you then!" She pulled Ellie closer to the door. "I understand it looks serious, so you should be on your way now! Just be careful! If the boy you're going out with tries to rush things, remember to show him you're not ready yet, and if he is really persistent, you slap him across the face and call me!"

Ellie couldn't help but smile. Her mom really was great.

"So what is the name of your special date?"

Ellie's mom had pulled Ellie from her room all the way towards the living room door. Ellie was perplexed, but knew she might as well answer her mom.

"Uh, it's um...J-Jason-"

"Oh! I knew you two had...ah, what do you kids call it? A...um...oh, a thing! An item!" As Ellie's mom babbled on and on, she quickly dashed out the door.

"Bye! I love you too, Mom!"

As she hurried along, she heard her phone beep, identifying to her that she received a text. She snapped her phone open.

"Oh God, it's from Jason!"

'I'm almost there now, my sweet,' Ellie read. She read it aloud quietly, unaware of the shadow hovering in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm here now."

Ellie looked up from her phone and turned red. "Uh…hehe…"

Jason smiled. When he took a good look at Ellie, he looked as if he were about to feint. "Y-you look…amazing."

Ellie returned a smile to Jason, and thought to herself about how lovely her date looked. "So um w-where are we going?"

Jason shook his head as if he was in a deep trance. "Um, well, I was going to take you to the Christmas Fair for a little fun."

Ellie thought for a bit before nodding in approval. "Eh, you know, maybe we should have a little _fun_." The playfulness in her voice sounded very mischievous. Jason caught this and flirted back.

"Alright then we shall go."

Ellie giggled innocently. The tone of Jason's voice was quite sexy and appealing to her. "Mm-kay." The two snuggled close to each other admiring each other silently.

...

The two had run all the way, playfully nudging and eventually shoving each other. When the two arrived, they were amazed by the beautiful decorations, the booths, the giant Christmas tree, everything. They took the time to smell the sweet scent of pine tree. After that, they didn't waste any time. They had gone to the first thing they saw. The beautiful Christmas tree covered in ornaments, it seemed quite appealing to them, and they saw that little kids were currently making the pretty little ornaments.

"We should make an ornament!" Piped Ellie.

Jason looked at the desks as little kids grabbed some of the supplies, like glitter, glue, paper and string. He frowned. "I don't know…maybe…"

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!" Jason sighed as Ellie coaxed him. This lasted a couple minutes until he finally broke down.

"Okay, okay then. Way to go, using your irresistible charm against me."

Ellie squealed like a child and dragged Jason closer to the small booth of desks. When Jason looked at the sign, he snorted.

"Even around Christmas time, little kids have to pay a buck. How unfair."

"I know it's a bit stupid..."

Jason looked at Ellie, her soft blue eyes looking into his. Jason suddenly regretted saying that and changed his attitude when he saw them show a hint of guilt.

"Well, I guess it's worth it." Ellie gave Jason a sweet smile.

'Alright, don't do that again now, Jason. Women don't like bitter attitudes,' Jason thought.

Jason pulled out a dollar and handed it to a gruff looking old man. He looked very tired. Jason felt strong sorrow and pain for him.

'This man is probably poor.'

Indeed he was. His clothes were very ragged, and it was obvious that he had not had an opportunity to take a shower in a while.

Jason, without the old man noticing, added an extra twenty dollars. Ellie saw this and thought Jason must of made a mistake, and was about to question him. Jason quickly nudged her and winked. Ellie looked like she understood and went on making an ornament. The old man noticed once they had begun. Was it by the miracle of kindness? Or mistake?

Jason looked up and nodded.

The old man smiled, revealing teeth with a few cavities in them. Jason gave back a hesitant smile.

Jason watched as Ellie created her 'masterpiece'. Jason couldn't help but snicker.

"What is that?"

Ellie pouted. "It's Santa!"

Jason raised a brow. "That's Santa? It looks more like-"

"Oh, so you think you can do better, Mr. James?"

Jason pecked Ellie on the cheek. "Maybe, but then that would be quite cruel of me to steal your spotlight."

Ellie rolled her eyes before pulling Jason into a deep kiss.

...

After Ellie hung her ornament on the large tree which was almost completely covered by others made by little kids, they moved on.

Ellie felt a pang of pain in her gut as her thoughts quickly traveled. Why did she have to start thinking about this _now_?

Should she have told her friends the truth? Maybe she could have pulled off a lie? She thought about solutions that could have worked out better than telling the truth until a voice pulled her back into Earth.

"Ellie? Earth to my girlfriend?" Ellie shook her head and looked at Jason. His face was filled with concern.

"Oh sorry…I was…just thinking..."

Jason nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Ellie. He knew she was a terrible liar, and it was obvious something was eating her alive in the inside. She cursed in her head.

"I um, need to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back."

Before Jason could question her, she had darted off to some direction.

His chest filled with sadness. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? Or was it the fact that their time together might be limited to just this week? Jason sat on a wooden bench and prepared himself for a wait that may take a while.

...

Ellie stood at the edge of the fair. Ellie was mad at herself, fighting to not let the guilt beat her up, fighting not to let it reduce her to tears.

'I need to tell Jason! But...he won't ever forgive me.'

"What should I do?" Ellie wondered aloud. She pressed her hands against her face and let out a groan.

"If it's really bugging you, tell him the truth."

'Jackie!'

She turned to find the source of the voice. Jackie gave Ellie a sad smile.

"I kind of know what you're talking about." Ellie was frozen where she stood. Jackie's green eyes stared into Ellie's blue ones, intent to make her tell her the truth. Ellie finally broke, and she began to tell Jackie everything.


	23. Don't make me make out with you!

I have a sister!

Chapter 21

I have a sister!

Jackie and Ellie sat on the cool and soft,evergreen grass in silence. The wind blew, sending shivers down their spines.

"Ellie, you have to tell him," Jackie said softly.

"But...What if he stops loving-" Ellie paused. She couldn't stand to think about that, and it stung even worse to say it. Ellie started to understand the pain of putting salt in a wound, even though her pain was emotional.

"My brother loves you, Ellie. He won't be mad…maybe a _little_ upset and definitely concerned, but not at all mad. He'll understand."

A lump formed in Ellie's throat. She didn't look at Jackie, missing the encouraging smile the youngest member of the James family was giving her.

After a period of silence, Jackie stood up.

"Ellie, I'm going to go now. Make sure to tell Jason…I know he'll appreciate it, you telling him." Ellie looked up and nodded softly. She got up and hugged Jackie. Jackie rubbed her back soothingly, something she remembered her mother doing with her when she was very young. "Thank you." Jackie nodded as she let go. Jackie soon darted off into the shadows and disappeared.

"Thank you." Ellie said again.

...

Jason was worried. It had been nearly 20 minutes and Ellie had not returned.

'I better go find her. I wonder what's wrong with her…'

Jason had passed by the bathrooms and found nobody. He sighed.

"Ellie! Are you okay?" He yelled aloud.

Silence.

The fair was beginning to become very empty.

Jason turned to the benches, ready to call Ellie. He hesitated, not wanting to seem like a _nuisance_. Maybe she had just found an old friend or something. Maybe they were just talking with each other in the bathroom…she might have texted him…Jason checked his phone, seeing no new messages.

Maybe something bad had happened to her…Stankfoot could have found out who she was…or he could have been spying on them, seeing that Jason was obviously attracted to her.

Jason pressed the call button just as he heard a soft voice greet him. He looked up to see Ellie. He felt his shoulders sink with relief, and a weight was lifted from his heart. He resisted the urge to grab her and hug her tightly.

"Ellie! I was really worried about you! Are you okay?" Jason looked at Ellie. She seemed nervous…even _scared_.

That wasn't normal.

"Ellie?"

Ellie bit her lip. "J-Jason, I need to tell you something, but…please don't be…_mad_." Jason stared at Ellie, bewildered. What had Ellie done? Jason knew Ellie would not betray him, would never cheat on him…or was he wrong?

Jason watched Ellie. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I told my friends."

"Huh?"

"I-I um…I told my friends about...about us being mutants and who we really are!"

Jason looked down at his feet, his face unreadable. He squeezed his hands into fists so tight that his tan knuckles were white. It was all he could do to keep them from trembling. He didn't trust Ellie's friends…maybe that was only because he did not know them very well, but he still did not trust them. Would they reveal the rest of the team?

He heard Ellie whimper, his head snapping back up to her. Her face was flushed, and she was obviously near to tears. She turned her back on him and hugged herself. She shivered. He unzipped his jacket quietly, putting it across her shoulders gently. He gave her a peck on the cheek. He had to act calm, after all.

"Please, try to explain...a little better..."

Ellie inhaled a sharp breath, obviously surprised at his calmness. She hugged the jacket around her tighter.

"W-well…when you called me about the plan…" Jason nodded, "I was with them and, well, I haven't exactly talked to them since we decorated the gym, and, well, they were wondering why I was keeping so many secrets…" A sob escaped her lips, fresh hot tears slipping from her blue eyes. "…I'm a terrible liar Jason, you know that! I had to tell them! So that's exactly what I did…I told them the truth because they're my friends…and they're supposed to understand. I-I know you don't really like Cottia a-and-"

She gasped as he put a finger to her wobbling lips. His finger tingled at her touch.

"Hush. I understand."

"You're not mad?"

Jason shook his head. "It would be pointless to get into a fight, and what's done is done. We can't change it, so stop regretting it." Jason leaned closer to Ellie, so close that their foreheads touched. A smirk reached his lips. "You know…your irresistible charm; it's working on me again." He hugged Ellie tightly. He was quickly rewarded with a hug from Ellie. He took in her scent…her perfume was not too strong, and it smelt of apples.

"I'm really sorry though," she whispered into his neck, "I wish I could have just lied to them."

He ran his fingers through her soft pink hair. It felt so good to have her in his arms…

"I do have a punishment though,_Miss_ _Ellie_."

"Oh _really_? What is it?" Ellie purred.

"You must make out with me."

Ellie's cheeks grew red. She giggled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh, _wow_. That is such a _terrible_ _punishment_, especially since I have to _kiss_ you!"

Jason chuckled. Ellie was just too adorable.

…

Jason and Ellie walked with each other silently through the night, Ellie wrapped up in Jason's jacket, and Jason, facing the snippy weather like a man.

In some ways, Jason had felt very angry with Ellie, and even betrayed, but he just couldn't even if he _tried_,he couldn't fight with Ellie, especially during these tough times. It'd just make things worse.

If he really needed to let out some steam, he could always take it out on his pillow or something.

Suddenly a loud growl rose behind them. Jason and Ellie turned around to see a large hairy mutant. Its large teeth glimmered in the dim night. Its belly was covered with black scales and it had two large bull horns at the very top of its head, home of two small eyes.

Jason and Ellie both turned into their mutant forms, Z-Strap and Elastica. They readied themselves, getting into their fighting poses.

There was a familiar laugh, and it chilled Jason's blood. He gritted his teeth.

Stankfoot walked in front of the mutant, smirking. "Well, if it isn't the two love birds of the team. What's the matter? Did I interrupt something? How's your little tramp of a sister, or your liar of a grandmother. How about Matt? Lexi? Or your slut of a girlfriend?" Stankfoot chuckled.

Jason felt his blood boil. "What the hell do you want?"

"How about a deal. You and the rest of your teammates stop saving the city, and I'll give you and your family a chance to run away, and have a happy life together." Stankfoot looked at Ellie sending a chill up her spine. "Or you could risk losing the ones you love the most."

"No, we stand our ground! I can kick your ass all day and not get tired!"

"Then so be it." Stankfoot snapped his fingers and walked away to let them fight for their lives.

The mutant was no ordinary mutant. Stankfoot had studied every move of Zevo-3, so he created this mutant specifically designed to counter any of their moves.

Jason shot small shards of metal at the mutant. It stood on its hind legs and allowed the shards to hit its scaly body.

Jason chuckled. He had gotten a direct hit.

Or so he thought.

The metal shards sunk deep into its belly, evaporating as if it had never happened.

Ellie was next. She flipped into the sky, and her hair gracefully danced in the air, wrapping around the creature. Ellie tried to pick it up but suddenly it turned into pure metal, smashing her hair. Ellie tugged and pulled, but it proved futile and the mutant created a large metal spike on its forehead and tugged at Ellie pulling her towards it. Jason grabbed Ellie and pulled her back, but the mutant still fought back.

This was going to be a long battle.


	24. Mom! PLEASE!

I have a sister!

Chapter 22

Jason pulled Ellie with all his force and was finally able to free her from the hairy mutant's grasp. Ellie stumbled backwards, but Jason caught her and helped her keep her balance.

"You alright, Elastica?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Z."

They turned back towards the mutant. In response, the mutant snarled, revealing its razor-sharp teeth. Jason actually cringed, thinking about how painful it would be if he was bitten by that monster.

After throwing a punch at the beast, Jason held back a howl of pain. A familiar, sharp pain spread through his left shoulder…his shoulder wound from his last battle had reopened! Although it was not very noticeable, he could see the slight stain of blood on his suit.

'All the fighting and struggling must've reopened it.'

The mutant kicked dirt in various directions. Some dirt hit Jason so hard that he slammed into a nearby tree. He gritted his teeth as pain exploded through his shoulder and head.

Ellie wrapped her hair around the mutant's bull horns and threw it hard onto its own back. Jason watched, almost laughing…the poor thing was having a hard time getting up, like a turtle would have.

He got up groaning. He actually felt dizzy from the pain in his shoulder, back and head. Ellie arrived next to Jason, relieved to see he was in decent condition. Before she could ask how badly injured he was, they were blinded by bright lights.

"We have you two surrounded! If you two come peacefully, we won't do any harm to you!"

"Damn it, Ronson's guards." Jason grumbled. "We have to get out of here."

Ellie nodded, and the two flew straight into the air, heading straight to Jason's barge.

...

Jackie was sitting on the couch, lost in a world of her own while she sketched. Viper was perched on the armrest next to her, watching Jackie drowsily. The smells of dinner cooking in the kitchen made the two girls' mouths water.

Ding-dong!

"Jackie, hon', could you get that for me?"

Before she could answer her Grandmother, the door burst open. Jason and Ellie, who were still in their mutant forms, barged in. They were both panting so hard that Jackie was worried that they wouldn't be able to catch their breath.

They looked horrible.

They were both covered in dirt, slick with sweat. Jason was bleeding from his shoulder, and Ellie's hair looked as if it had been run over by a train.

"W-what happened!"

...

7:28

Ellie snapped her phone shut for the 20th time within the past ten minutes.

With her hair completely brushed, Ellie was thankful that Jackie had allowed her to borrow some of her clothes and let her shower. She was almost embarrassed that she could fit into them easily…maybe Jackie had been right…maybe she did need to…ah, what was it she had said? Put some trunk in her junk? Something like that...

Ellie rolled her eyes. If she was agreeing with her on that, it definitely meant something.

The only sound she could hear was the soft breathing of the inhabitants in the living room. Barley anyone spoke. Jason would occasionally grunt in pain as his grandmother sewed up his shoulder wound…

It hadn't been too serious, but still, everyone was silent. Ellie guessed that it had been because of all that blood…that, and the fact that Stankfoot had attacked.

Grams finished up sewing Jason's shoulder wound. "There you go, Jay. Be careful next time." She placed a comforting hand on his sore shoulder.

"I'll try." Jason was miserable. It pained him so much that he had almost let Ellie get hurt. If it weren't for his _sheer_ _strength_ and last second idea, Ellie would have been impaled in the stomach by a large metallic horn.

The idea sickened Jason but he just couldn't get it out of his mind. He cupped his head with his hands, as if he had a headache.

Jackie watched her brother…he seemed so deep in thought that it almost scared her how silent and distant her brother looked. Finally though, Jason got up from his spot and walked upstairs to his room.

Ellie followed. Jason chuckled lightly as she caught up to him. The two went into his room.

Ellie let out an indignant shout as Jason pushed her onto the bed.

"Are you trying to scare the _zevo_ compound out of me!" She tried to sound angry, but couldn't help the smirk spread on her pink lips

"That's pretty corny, Ellie."

Ellie poked out her tongue at him. Jason gave her a small smile, making her return one back to him. Jason sat on his the bed, watching as Ellie fidgeted with her pink hair.

"You know you can snuggle with me if you want to."

Ellie shrugged.

Jason could see the unease in his girlfriend. Perhaps she was trying to decide whether or not the events of tonight were serious or not.

Or maybe was it something else.

The room was silent, much like how the living room had been.

"Ellie, is it something I said or did?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

Ellie shook her head. "No. It's just...I don't know, Jason. I'm so confused. A lot is happening…I mean, our relationship, Stankfoot-" Ellie froze, wiping a tear away. "I'm really sorry, but I don't know what else to say about today."

"Didn't you sort of have a good time?" Jason was a bit sad because it felt like something terrible was happening. The pressure couldn't escape him, and he just felt confused.

Ellie nodded. "I did b-but I'm scared…I was so close to death, and it wasn't something to look forward to…"

Jason understood that she was just a bit shaken. He scooted close to Ellie and hugged her. He also resisted the urge to sniff in Ellie's sweet scent.

Ellie's phone rang loudly in the room. Ellie pulled away from Jason's embrace, embarrassed as the annoying ring-tone rang. Jason gave her an irritated look.

Ellie blushed as she answered it. Jason could almost clearly hear the panicked voice of Ellie's mother.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I'm at Jason's house right now." Ellie's cheeks flushed so hard that it seemed like you could roast a marshmallow on it perfectly.

"No, it wasn't anything like that, Mom."

Jason felt the heat rise to his face too. What had her mother been thinking they were doing? They weren't _that_ stupid!

"Mom…can you give me a bit more time? Please?...Mom!"


	25. Bloody climax with a side of panic YES!

I have a sister!

Chapter 23

Ellie finally snapped her phone shut. "Yes!"

Jason watched as Ellie stuffed her phone back into the pocket of the jeans she had borrowed. He felt a little guilty that Ellie would rather waste time being with him than being with her family, but another part of him liked it. He loved his times with Ellie.

"So you would rather stay with someone like me than go home?"

Ellie grinned. "Of course! You, Mister James, are stuck with me till I say about...Hmm-till about 9:30!"

Jason's jaw dropped. "You! How did you get your mother to let you stay that long?"

Her grin became even larger. "My irresistible charm, of course! You're not the only person I use it on, Mr. James!"

Jason found himself slowly smiling at his girlfriend. She was just so cute! Soon they burst into a small fit of laughter.

It was quickly cut short when out of the blue, a low growl caught their attention. The two jumped to their feet, standing back-to-back. Ellie stood towards the white door of Jason's room, while Jason stood towards the open window opposite of the door. They stood there in silence; the growl had ceased. One, two...ten seconds passed. They didn't even dare breathe; they stood at their posts like soldiers on guard. The growl returned even more loudly than before. This time though the two turned around to look at each other, their eyes focused on each other's bellies...the source had been coming from their bellies. The two realized they had not eaten at all during their date.

They both blushed, feeling silly for thinking they were being attacked when really they were both just hungry. Jason rubbed his arm, grimacing.

"Hehe...uh, I guess I should um…get us something to eat..."

Ellie nodded sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, looks like we need it."

...

Jackie smiled triumphantly.

She had just finished her 'most radical', up-to-date drawing yet. She stared down at the realistic looking rose that sat in the realm of paper. She nudged a sleeping Viper excitedly. Viper woke up and looked down drowsily to see what Jackie had drawn.

"Oh my god! It's amazing, Jack! This sure tops the cake against the other sketches you've done so far!"

"Yeah...I really love this one."

In truth, Jackie often thought of herself as a rose. She saw herself as delicate, and frail, beautiful, yet under her beauty she hid thorns, like how she must hide who she truly is, and, how as delicate as she is, can seriously hurt you.

...

Danny coughed a wet sounding cough, irony, deep red liquid dripping slightly out of the corner of his mouth. He spit out the blood in disgust. He muttered an irritated curse when the sticky stuff landed on his arms, which were barley supporting him as he crawled weakly to the James' doorstep.

He made a mental note to himself to give himself a pat on the back later on. He had barley made it here, and had even bee close to feinting at one point. Once Stankfoot had realized that Danny had helped 'the enemy', he had beaten him so hard that he probably could have killed him if he tried.

He had barley saved his mother.

Danny had deep, bloody cuts on most of his slightly scaly body, along with a coating of bruises, including a black eye. It wasn't swollen enough to close, but it still hurt excruciatingly. Danny brought up a weak arm, balled his hand into fists and knocked the door.

Silence.

Danny let out a small groan. His arm dropped exhaustedly to his side, and he let himself relax on the ground. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a light cut through his vision.

Dammit. A white light. I must be dying…

"Grams! GRAMS!"

...

The doorbell rang loudly. Jason looked at the door warily, balancing a plate with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with one hand.

'Isn't it a bit late for someone to be knocking at the door?'

After a moment, the doorbell rang

Grams looked over from the kitchen to living room door. "Can somebody get that? I'm a bit busy cleaning."

Jackie looked at her grandmother with worry, but dared not to question her. Jason went stiff seeing both their expressions. Jackie got up from her couch, hid her tail and ears, leaving her human, and walked to the door. She heard what sounded like a silent thump on the other side of the door. Jackie started to panic and quickly snapped the door open. She gasped and stood there, shocked at the sight that lay before her.

"Grams! GRAMS!"

Grams hurried from the kitchen to Jackie, barley remembering to put down her mop. Jason rushed up behind her and took the scene in, staring at Danny's unconscious body. Grams kneeled down, inspecting the body for a minute like a detective, before picking up the boy. Jackie started breathing hysterically at the sight of all the blood.

"Jackie, he's going to be okay," Grams said calmly. "Please, just calm down and let me take care of him."

After she brought him in, she and Jason patched up the beaten boy. Ellie came down while they working. Her eyes met Jackie's, and Jackie's met hers. Jackie saw that those blue eyes were wide with fear.

She looked back at Viper, who gave her a reassuring smile. Jackie tried to smile back, but she could barley keep the smile plastered to her face. She didn't understand how Viper could do it.

It was indeed hard work, patching up Danny; he had so many cuts and wounds around his body that they nearly ran out of bandages to cover most of them up. He was still out cold and probably won't wake up soon. Jason walked to the kitchen and grabbed some dinner for himself and Ellie, since he had dropped the sandwiches from earlier.

Soon after he was done making the food, he and Ellie walked up the stairs, Ellie helping him carry the lasagna salad that he had microwaved.

When the two finally got upstairs they both simultaneously sighed. Quickly they dug into their food. They chatted a bit, enjoying their meal, but both had an empty, worried feeling in their gut.

"So…what was going on down there exactly?" Ellie asked.

Jason nibbled thoughtfully on a chocolate chip cookie. "It's, um…it's kinda hard to explain…"


	26. Unexpected? Why yes,yes it was!

I Have a sister!I have a sister!

Chapter 24

The hours had seemed to pass by so quickly. Before anyone knew it, the time was close to 9:00 PM.

Ellie sighed and knew she had to leave. Jason decided to walk her home; he didn't want her to walk alone. The thought of that mutant sneaking up on her was too much for him to bear.

Jackie sat on the couch, watching Danny carefully, which was all she felt like she could do.

How could Stankfoot be so cold and heartless? Why couldn't he give up? Jackie knew the question was never going to be answered. Sometimes people didn't have reasons to be bad.

They just were.

A movement caught her attention. Danny shifted, letting out a pitiful groan. He sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, then turned to meet Jackie's green eyes. They froze, Danny out of fear, and Jackie out of pure shock. Danny looked around him, his eyes wide with a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Where am I?"

Jackie blinked before realizing that she had been staring at Danny. "Er...uh...um…my home..."

"Oh..." Danny looked down at his bandages, which almost covered him completely. He stared blankly for a moment. "T-Thank you."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Jason who had come back. He closed the door behind him and turned to Jackie and Danny.

He walked up to Jackie and kissed her head.

...

It was only five in the morning when Jason woke up. He was still used to waking up early for school, and had a feeling that it would take a while to get out of the habit. He hated that.

He yawned and stretched. His eyes subconsciously focused on Stankfoot's 'fortress', but soon he just looked at it by choice.

He clenched his hands into tight fists.

He couldn't wait to finish this once and for all. He was horribly anxious, but he also trusted the Zevo Rock. It had helped him in the past, after all. It had to be right!

"G'morning brother..." Jason looked over his shoulder to see Jackie standing by his door.

"Oh, good morning sis." He turned back to his window, staring off into the dawn.

"I'm scared." Jason snapped his head back towards his sister.

This time he could see the red in her eyes, and the tears that had stained her face. He opened up his arms, and she immediately rushed into them.

"I-I know. I'm scared too. I'm pretty sure everyone is." Jason rubbed Jackie's back.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes until Jason's phone rang. Not wanting to awaken Grams or Danny, who were still sleeping, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jason's eyes widened and hot arrow of fear struck his back. As fast as he could, and almost trampling Jackie, he bolted out of bed, hardly grabbing a jacket from his chair as he rushed out of the house. He was still in his pajamas and socks.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran.

Stankfoot had attacked Sagicity.

…

Jason ran into the hospital and didn't bother to wait for service at the counter. He slid to a side of the counter, careful not to get caught, then dashed off to look for Sagacity's room.

Jason saw Sagacity like a father. Sagacity had always helped him one way or another. He had been there to listen.

And now he could be dying.

When Jason found the room, he ran in. Ellie, Matt, and even Lexi were in the room, surrounding Sagacity's bed, where his corpse was now laying.

There was a gaping gash where his heart was supposed to be, and his hospital robe was stained with blood that would never come out. He had also died with his eyes open.

Trembling, Jason looked away.

"We tried...to…help him," Ellie said softly. "We tried calling you, but Stankfoot just kept throwing mutants at us…and then it was too late."

Jason shook his head, still trembling.

Sagicity couldn't be dead.

He just couldn't!

Ellie walked up to Jason, her blue eyes big and glassy, her lip wobbling. When she hugged him, he was surprised when she put his head on her shoulder. She was a couple inches shorter than him, but he let her keep him like that. It actually made him feel somewhat comforted…so then he let his tears slide down his tan cheeks, onto her shirt. He didn't even care that the others were watching…he had a right to cry.

...

Where had Jason run off? What was going on? Who was on the phone? Jackie had a million questions, and it pestered her to know that she was so confused.

The morning air nipped at her, and the city was mostly empty. The only sound that could really be heard was the wind and the silent buzzing of old streetlights, which hardly distracted her from the cold.

"Why didn't I grab a sweater?" She groaned.

"Because you're an idiot."

Jackie turned around, puffing out her tail and releasing her claws. Danny stood a couple feet away, holding a jacket.

"Here." He tossed it to Jackie, who caught it and quickly slipped it on.

"Thanks. What're you doing out here?" Jackie felt a bit invaded that Danny had been following her, and a bit suspicious too. Wasn't he injured? Why was he following her? What if he was still working for Stankfoot?

Danny tapped his foot and bit his bottom lip. "I didn't want Stankfoot to ambush you." For the first time, Jackie could hear that Danny had a strong Australian accent. She warmed up slightly at the thought. "It would be a real shame since you and your brother were really nice to me. Aye, why are you even out here?"

"I'm looking for my brother! What else!" Jackie really didn't mean to snap, but Danny seemed to be the cocky, arrogant type…but he seemed to have a soft side as well, the more the reason why Jackie spat at him. She had always been weird around those kinds of people. She hated the kinds of people she couldn't predict.

"Whoa there mate, I was just trying to pay ya back! Geez!"

Snap!

The sound caught their attention and they searched for the source. Jackie had sensed the presence of something, and apparently Danny had too.

A low growl came from underneath them. Jackie's pupils shrank and she grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him away from where they were standing. The mutant broke through the cement floor, roaring and bellowing.

They had no choice but to fight it.

Jackie and Danny turned into their mutant selves and readied themselves for battle.

"Jackie, Danny, get away from that thing!"

The two turned around to see the rest of the Zevo gang running towards them, already in their mutant forms.

The big mutant saw its chance and lashed its tail out at Jackie, successfully wrapping it around her thin waist, and dove back down the hole it had made. She screamed as loud as she could as she was thrown into the darkness of the hole, kicking and thrashing pointlessly.

"JACKIE!" She heard the voices of the others from above.

She was going to die. She knew where the beast was taking her, and she knew that within hours she'd be dead. Or worse.

Without thinking, she cried out for the help of her past friends.

"JAZZY! BASIL! ARRON! SOMEONE!"

Of course they couldn't answer,they're all gone.

"BROTHER! JASON!" Dirt smacked Jackie's face and she choked and coughed. For one last effort of escape, she sank her fangs onto the thickest part of the mutant's tail. Blood splurted into her mouth, and the mutant, out of anger, stopped and slammed her into a rock. She hardly noticed that the mutant had started moving again.

Everything was soon a blur.


	27. Rescue mission underway!

I have a sister!

Chapter 25

Jason was in panic. Even if he didn't show it, he had a feeling that his teammates knew. Jason looked around anxiously.

"I'm going to go get her. Stay put!"

The others were taken aback.

"What! We have to go together! Stankfoot could ambush you, or that mutant could come back for seconds!" Ellie snapped.

Jason shook his head,

"No! I don't care! It has my little sister! And what if it grabbed Matt! You would do the same!"

Ellie stayed silent, her face showing conflicting emotions, anger showing up the clearest. Jason took her hands in his, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumb.

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore...I don't want to lose any of you."

Ellie stared into his eyes and reluctantly nodded. Jason thought her eyes looked a bit shinier than usual.

He turned to Matt, Lexi and Danny,

"Danny, I need your help to track down that mutant. Matt, Lexi and Ellie, if you can, try to protect our families. Rally them into one spot. Don't tell or let them know what's going on."

"I'll go get Grams," said Ellie.

Jason nodded,

"Fine, but be careful. That mutant might come back for a snack."

...

The ground rumbled and the sound of claws furiously pawing the dirt awoken her. It was dark but her eyes slowly adjusted. Jackie looked around and found herself still in the mutant's grip. At the moment the scaly and hairy beast pawed at the dirt as something blocked its path. Jackie assumed it was a large rock or a boulder. Jackie looked around again, and saw nothing but dirt, rocks, and the occasional gems the size of pebbles.

Once again she focused on her predicament; the mutant's tail was wrapped around her waist so tightly that it nearly cut off all her circulation. Her whole body was shouting loud signals to her brain that she was aching excruciatingly. She thought she was going to vomit.

She needed to escape, but she couldn't figure out how she could without killing herself. Her eyes burned as dirt and dust fell on them.

Was her brother searching for her? Was he here somewhere in this god forsaken maze of tunnels? Jackie found herself battling the thoughts in her head,

Of course he is! He wouldn't leave me in the hands of Stankfoot! Would he?…but it would be so much-NO! My brother wouldn't leave me to die! Jackie shook her head when a wave of pain coursed through her body.

Jackie considered her mutant powers. Would she be able to control a mutant this big? She knew she could control mutants, but she had never tried to control something this big. Come to think of it, she hardly even bothered to use this power…

Jackie took deep breaths; she remembered that it had been extremely overwhelming, and it took quite a lot out of her when she used this. The only time she had used this was when Stankfoot had first tried to capture her long ago…

Again she snapped out of her thoughts and focused at the task at hand.

...

Jason and Danny made their way down the trails of dirt and caved in walls. The mutant was certainly not very smart, making his path as clear as glass. The two walked in silence, only communicating by making silent signals to each other that they seemed to understand. Danny had turned into a German shepherd, his pelt crimson red with black on the tip of his tail, his back and the very top of his head where a small tuft of 'puppy' fuzz sat along with black tipped ears. His red eyes darted here and there, searching. He also sniffed around for any scent trails of the mutant or Jackie, but it was not easy, since its scent was everywhere. While some spots had strong scent trails of Jackie or the mutant, it became harder and harder to keep track of the one scent when it was in a sea of millions of different ones.

Danny finally decided to speak, finding the thick silence and the anxiety terribly unbearable,

"Look, Jason, I promise I had not one bit of a clue that Stankfoot would attack us-I mean her. She went looking for you and I tagged along silently to try to keep an eye on her."

Jason didn't answer for a couple minutes. When he did answer, he asked,

"Why?"

Danny looked up and stopped in his tracks. It had been so silent that he thought he imagined it. Jason continued walking but Danny quickly caught up. Jason repeated again,

"Why did you try to protect her?"

Danny thought about lying, saying that he thought he owed them for saving him, but that seemed hard to do. Danny had first met Jackie the day she was supposed to 'go away'. He remembered liking her personality, and she had been nice to him. He realized that this was the same girl when Stankfoot had told Danny more about her. He had such a burning interest for her that he wanted to get to know her better…he had wanted to see if she had changed at all.

Something inside him made him feel uneasy just thinking about her, and he felt embarrassed that he felt this weird about her.

"I, uh…I wanted to repay ya's for helping me is all." He had chosen to lie. He was sure that if he told Jason the truth, he would get the wrong idea. He valued his head more than telling Jason the truth…he was already on Jason's bad side, it seemed.

...

The sound of the frustrated mutant meant it was slowly working. Jackie's eyes glowed a deep green, the mutant hissed, growled and even tried to slam her against the wall again, but it was to no avail; Jackie had gained power against its will. The mutant's tail slowly yet hesitantly unraveled, letting Jackie free. A voice caught her attention that she let her focus drop.

"Jackie!" shouted Jason.

She could see the silhouettes of three or four people.

...

As Jason and Danny made their way down a different direction, they came to a section filled with minerals. Jason looked around and spotted another gaping hole across from where they had entered. The soft sound of two pairs of feet shuffling was quite distinct in the quiet cave, at least to Danny. It seemed weird that Jason didn't seem to notice it. Danny stared at the corner on the far left as his eyes met a glowing pair of red ones. The source growled lowly, while Danny crouched low, readying himself to pounce on their stalker.

When they revealed themselves, Danny couldn't stop himself as his back legs pushed him forward into the air. There was a loud yelp followed by the sound of skin contacting with skin.

Jason ran towards the heap and was surprised at the sight.

It was Bug and Bobby.

'Just great...'

Was all Jason could think of.

magnificent


	28. Wars-a-coming

Ellie turned to her brother as Lexi drew out a shaky sigh.

"Okay guys, I have a plan," Ellie announced. "Matt, Lexi, you two are going to rally up both our families to Jason's barge. I'll go tell Grams the plan and fill her in on what's happening."

"We also need to keep our phones on in case we run into any trouble." Matt added.

"Good thinking, Matt. Let's try to meet in about an hour's tops, okay?"

Matt and Lexi nodded.

"If you two aren't back before then, I will search for you guys. Okay?"

Again they nodded. They stared at each other briefly before forming a small group hug. The group hug ended before anyone was truly satisfied.

"Me and Lexi will go to her house first since it's farther away on the country side. I doubt Ronson will be keeping too much of his attention all the way down there."

Ellie nodded, small tears creeping into her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "Alright, let's do this."

With one last look at one another they split up, Matt and Lexi running towards the east while Ellie ran back south towards the James' family barge.

...

The momentary truce certainly didn't last very long. They stood in an intersection. They had the choice to continue forward, go right or left.

"I think we should track on forward to see if Danny can sniff anything," said Jason. "If not, come right back here."

Bug shook his head. "No. I think we should split up. One team could go left and the other right. If we can't find anything we'll meet back here."

Jason frowned. "No. That's not a good idea. That mutant can sneak up on any of us and we won't be there to protect one another. I say we keep going forward and search a little more before coming back here."

Danny blinked. It was clear to him that the two didn't quite get along. He turned to Bobby and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Bobby nodded. His voice was hoarse and mechanical. "Most of the time."

Danny shook his head. Jackie had to be out there somewhere in the tunnels…

Suddenly, his attention was brought ahead. Was it just him, or had he heard something?

"Jackie…"

Danny took another moment to listen before he spoke up.

"I agree with Jason. We should go now."

The two older males could see the urgency in the younger male's eyes.

"We need to go now whether you come or not Bug," said Jason, catching on.

With that, Jason turned his back on Bug and began running straight ahead.

Bug growled in annoyance. As much as he hated to admit it, he would feel guilty if he let Jason die, and not to mention Ellie wouldn't be happy at all. He sighed, lifted Bobby up, and ran to catch up with Jason. Danny followed close behind.

Danny could smell the mutant close and it made him edgy. If it hadn't been for Jackie who gotten him out of the way, he would have been crushed by the mutant or even the rocks if he had fallen through the hole. He reminded himself that it wasn't just the mutant he could smell, but Jackie as well. They came to a curve and stared in awe as their shadows curved along the wall eerily.

Jason walked ahead, anxious to find his little sister.

'Oh Jack I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you...I should have taken you with me...'

Jason decided to turn into his mutant self to conceal his identity before continuing forward.

There was fire in his eyes.

...

Ellie sprinted until an agonizing pain finally forced to stop, deciding to take a quick break by a large broadcasting building. Little did she know that she would regret it...

Suddenly it flickered on. Citizens paused to look up, seeing the image of Brett Ronson. The anger boiling inside of him was practically felt.

"My dear fellow citizens, it has come to my attention that we now have a crisis at hand." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The true identity of the notorious Zevo-3 gang leader has been revealed." Every citizen stared in disbelief at one another whispering and murmuring. "Here is an image of him." And right there, right in front of Ellie's face, was a school picture of Jason James.

Tears began to fill in her eyes. Choking back a sob, she ran as fast she could, her vision blurred with tears. The tears were stubborn, despite her efforts to hide them.

Everyone now knew the true identity of Z-Strap, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ellie nearly choked on a loud sob as she reached the barge. She leaned against the door before slumping to the floor. From her position she knocked on the door before closing her eyes.

She could hear the many locks being unlocked, the soft clicking sound and then the twisting of the knob. Ellie quickly rose to her feet, but before she could say a word she was pulled inside. Grams eyed her for a moment before nodding grimly.

"Can't be too careful now, can we?" Her voice was shaky but still strong. "They know." She could hardly bring herself to say those two words before breaking down into tears.

"I know."

Ellie cried for a small while before forcing herself to calm down. She had to tell Grams the plan.

"Come, help me prepare the dinner."

Ellie hesitated. "N-no, I can't. I have to meet up with my brother…it's been fifteen minutes already, a-and I haven't heard from anyone."

Grams nodded again. "Go to them."

Ellie nodded, wiping one last tear before she turned towards the door.

"One more thing, Ellie." Ellie turned around. "Be strong."

Ellie turned again and ran as fast as she could out the door. Grams gave a small smile.

...

Matt and Lexi panted as they reached the small ranch.

"Lexi, hon', where've ya been all this time?"

Lexi blushed, looking at her tall, grey-haired father. "Pa, uh, I was with one of my boyfriend's friends. He invited us and his family over for a dinner. Tell ma we need ta go now!"

Matt blinked and smirked. Lexi shot him a glare.

"I didn't know you can talk like a hillbilly, Lexi," Matt whispered.

Lexi, irritated, slapped Matt's arm before she looked back to her father.

"All righ' now. That sounds like a mighty fine idea. I'll go call yer Ma so we can head on over!"

Both Matt and Lexi were relieved. Lexi's father stood from his spot on an old rocking chair and walked inside. The younger couple could hear Lexi's parents conversing and agreeing, and soon they both came out. Lexi's mother was a rather nice and plump woman with golden-blonde hair.

"Well, let's head on over to that friend of yers. Son, here, catch!" Lexi's mother tossed Matt a pair of old car keys.

Matt looked confused. "You want me to drive?"

Lexi's father chuckled. "Well, of course! We don' gone know where yer friend lives!"

"O-okay..." Matt swallowed hard.

They all got in the car, Mat sitting in the driver's seat. Lexi saw that he was nervous, and she smirked.

"Well, go ahead Matt! Start the car!"

"N-not funny, L-Lex..."

Matt turned the key and began to push the accelerate petal lightly, and the car began to move rather slowly…

'Maybe I can do this!'

Confidentially, Matt stepped on the petal harder, and the car practically ripped through the speed of light. Lexi dug her nails to her seat as Matt passed stop signs here and there. In the back she could hear her parents 'woo-hoo-ing' about Matt's 'amazing' driving skills.

"I sure hope our little Lex keeps this one! He sure knows how to drive!" Lexi's father exclaimed. Lexi blushed, concealing the grin, and was internally laughing with joy.

Matt thankfully didn't hit anyone when doing sharp turns or when he had ran through stop signs when people were crossing. They managed to safely make it to the barge (which was considered a miracle to Lexi). They all climbed out of the car as Matt locked the doors with a rather smug look.

"Was that cool or what?"

"Or what," muttered Lexi.

"Whoo! Boy, yer skills are even better then a'magined! Heck a'wish a'could drive as good as ya!"

Matt smirked proudly. "Thank you, Mr. Leviart!"

The older man waved a dismissive hand. "Boy at this rate, you might as well call me 'Pa'!"

Lexi sighed shaking her head.

Her mother giggled. "Now let's go inside before the food gets any colder!"

They walked inside and Grams greeted them with a smile. She allowed Lexi's parents to pass, but kept Matt and Lexi at the door.

"Have you two seen Ellie? She said she was going to look for you two."

Matt looked shocked. "You mean she's not here?!"

Grams shook her head. "No. I want you two to stay. I'll contact Jason…she might have went with his group. If she's not with him, we'll search."

The two nodded.

"Now Matt, go get your family. We need to get them here before it begins..."

"Before what begins?" Lexi asked.

"War."

...

Just one second was all the mutant needed. It snapped out of its trance and turned swiftly. Jackie's eyes widened in horror as the mutant's powerful tail swung and hit her in the stomach, sending her straight to the wall. Jackie couldn't hold it in anymore. She got on all fours and vomited. When she was done, she let out a frustrated growl, tears streaming down her eyes. She sobbed loudly. She thought she heard someone frantically calling her name, but her mind was so hazy and jumbled. It was hard to remember where she was for a second, so she didn't bother to answer.

"Jackie!" Jason sprinted to the side of the cave-like tunnel to where Jackie was lying, looking pathetic in her own vomit. Jason narrowly missed getting impaled in the stomach and chest by the mutant's tail. He jumped, slid and zigzagged until he reached his sister. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh god Jackie, I-I'm so sorry! I should've taken you with me! I'm so sorry!"

Jackie lifted her face up from her brother's grasp. "Brother?"

Jason simply nodded. Sadly, their reunion was quickly cut short. The booming, thunderous roar of the mutant caused the tunnel to shake.

Bug growled. "Bobby, go with Jason and his sister and stay there!"

Bobby nodded and on wobbly legs darted towards the small corner where Jason and Jackie sat. Jason quickly rose up.

"Jackie, stay here."

Jackie swallowed hard. She so badly wanted to help, but she knew better than disobey her brother. She nodded silently.

Jason's eyes grew very dark. His anger was now in control of his mind. Jason was going to make this mutant regret looking at his little sister! His body began to change as he turned his entire body into pure titanium metal, his arms turning into large metallic mallets. He let out a feral-like growl that could size up a lion's, as he ran straight at the mutant catching it by surprise and hitting it square in its face.

Danny snuck past Jason, Bug, and the mutant as they fought, towards Jackie.

"Oi, you doing alright there, mate?"

Jackie looked up and nodded, then when she winced, shook her head. "I think I'm going to vomit again…"

Danny sat next to her while Bobby watched the fight from behind a large rock.

"You know, you gave us quite a scare there mate. Please don't do that again…I hate to be in a situation like this again. Oi, it's a miracle this Aussie is even walking." Danny snorted. "Ay, your brother and that green guy gave me a huge headache! They disagree on EVERYTHING!"

Jackie couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Really?"

Danny chuckled. "Oh yeah. My brain is already a smoothie from all their bickering!" The two burst into laughter. Even Bobby couldn't resist the chance to laugh at his 'brother'.

Their laughter caught both Jason and Bug off guard and the mutant used this momentum to smack Jason against the wall opposite of Jackie's, and Bug was thrown further down the tunnel, out of view. The three gasped and gaped in shock as the mutant began to stock closer to them. Danny rose up and growled lowly.

The mutant paused, pondering on what to do. Danny used this moment to run and leap into the air right onto the mutant's large bulky back. The mutant quickly responded by bucking and charging at nothing as it tried to knock Danny off, only to no avail. Jason recovered from the powerful blow and got on wobbly feet just in time to watch as Danny was thrown into a large boulder before being lifted again and thrown once again, and again, and again, and again, like a lifeless rag doll.

Jason quickly rushed towards the mutant, his rage returning. He didn't hesitate to throw himself into the mutant's side. Instantly the mutant let go of Danny and let him drop on the ground. Danny fell with a loud thump.

Jackie quickly forgot her promise to stay put and darted from her spot behind the boulders and ran to where Danny was lying lifelessly.


End file.
